Switching secrets
by JorixBade
Summary: Imagine waking up in someone else's body and having to live their life for a week; it isn't an easy task and the gang will find out when it happens to them, especially if certain secrets are uncovered in the process...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **I thought about waiting a little bit before posting this fic but then I just decided to do it now.**

 **It'll have some already exploited ideas but it'll be my take on it and I thought it'd be fun to write it so I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Also remember this will include everyone but it'll be mostly focused on Jade.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tori said nicely as she joined all her friends at lunch in Hollywood Arts.

"What's up, Tori?" Andre asked.

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed nicely.

"Do you have plans tonight?" She questioned.

"Yes, but you're not invited" Jade responded and Beck shook his head.

"Thank you very much!" Tori said sarcastically and Beck chuckled.

"Why? What do you have in mind?" He asked curiously as he grabbed one of Jade's fries.

"I don't know, I thought that we could go eat dinner somewhere and to the movies or the theatre, what do you think?" She suggested and they nodded.

"That sounds good, actually" Robbie commented.

"I'm in" Andre added.

"Me too!" Cat exclaimed and Beck looked at Jade, who simply rolled her eyes.

"We can go scissor shopping some other time" He said nicely and she sighed.

"Yeah, whatever…but I'm choosing the movie" Jade informed.

"Just don't make it creepy, please" Andre commented and the rest of them chuckled.

"Jade? She can make a unicorn creepy" Rex said o she glared at Robbie coldly. "She is a witch"

"Robbie…" Jade said in a warning tone.

"Beck, control your woman" Rex said and Beck chuckled while Jade gave Robbie a killer glare so he covered Rex's mouth.

"Sorry" Robbie said nervously and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, so we meet at 7?" Tori asked nicely.

"Sure" Beck said and she nodded.

"Perfect, see you tonight then!"

That night they all met at Nozu to have dinner; when Beck and Jade arrived the rest of them were already there. "Hey guys, sit down!" Cat exclaimed sweetly and they took a seat in their table.

"Have you ordered your food?" Beck asked.

"No, we were waiting for you" Tori responded and they started looking at the menu. "So what movie are we watching tonight, Jade?"

"Sinister" Jade responded and they looked at each other unpleased.

"Um…" Tori said.

"What about Brave? It's a Disney princess!" Cat suggested.

"No!" Jade exclaimed. "It'll be Sinister, period"

"Come on, Jade, that's the creepiest of all movies…I saw the trailer" Andre responded. "What about the Avengers? That movie looks amazing!"

"I support that" Beck said and Jade turned to him upset.

"No, you don't" She affirmed.

"We can go see Sinister tomorrow" He said and she sighed annoyed.

"So the avengers, right? Perfect!" Tori said gladly and Jade rolled her eyes while reading the menu.

"Look who we have here, the two girls who almost killed my daughter" Mrs. Lee said as she approached their table and they turned to her; Jade and Tori looked at each other awkwardly and then faked a smile.

"Hey…" Jade said half-smiling.

"How are you? How is your daughter?" Tori asked nicely.

"She is okay, she survived" Mrs. Lee responded and they nodded smiling awkwardly.

"I'm so glad, now could you please send us a waiter?" Jade asked.

"Well, I am not so glad to see you" She commented.

"Pity" Jade said not really caring. "Look, we are starving so if you are not going to send us a waiter, we can go to another restaurant"

"Don't get rude with me, girl" The woman said coldly.

"Or what?" Jade dared.

"Jade…" Beck whispered.

"This ridiculous woman needs to let things go, it's been over a year since the play happened…seriously, move on!" Jade exclaimed and Mrs. Lee smiled. "What? What are you smiling at?"

"Remember this moment when you all wake up tomorrow" Mrs. Lee simply said and walked away so they looked at each other confused.

"What did she mean?" Andre asked.

"Whatever, she's crazy" Jade simply said. A few minutes later they finally ordered their food and when they were done eating, they went to the movies. At night Andre drove Tori, Robbie and Cat home while Beck drove Jade to hers.

"Is everything alright? You've been distracted today" Beck asked as he parked outside Jade's house.

"Yeah, everything's fine…I'm just tired" Jade said and smiled.

"How's your mom? Has she called you?" Beck asked curiously.

"She is fine, she's loving her life in Europe" She answered. "She loves it so much that she barely ever calls me now" she commented and he looked down sadly.

"And your father? Is he still on his trip?" Beck questioned.

"No, he came back today so he's probably drinking in our living room while his wife plans their next vacation" She commented annoyed. "God, I can't wait to leave this place"

"Is it really that bad?" Beck asked and she thought about it for a few seconds.

"No, no…but I don't like them" Jade responded and he sighed.

"Well, just ignore them and call me if you need anything, alright?" He said and she nodded. "Okay, bye then" Beck kissed her lips sweetly and she smiled before getting out of the car. He waited until she was inside her house and took off.

Next morning Tori woke up and started rubbing her eyes while yawning, she was used to waking up with a lightened up room because her curtains were very thin but the room she was in was dark so she got confused, she assumed it was very early. However, when she turned to the side to keep sleeping she felt the weight breasts moving so she got confused because that never happened to her to that extent.

Tori sat on the bed and grabbed her breasts so her eyes wide opened. "These are not mine!" She said and as soon as she heard her voice, she got even more confused. Tori looked around the room so she realized she wasn't in her room anymore and then started touching her face and looking at her hair. "What's going on?" she asked confused and stood up. Tori turned on the lights of the dark room and walked to the mirror only to see Jade in the reflection. "AH!" She creamed scared and shook her head not believing her eyes. "I'm Jade!"

Jade was woken up by the sunlight coming through the window so she covered her face with a pillow but it was too late, she was awake so she threw the pillow away annoyed. She opened her eyes and saw very blurry so she started rubbing them but she still couldn't see clearly. However, she noticed she wasn't in her room so she sat on the bed confused and started looking around. Her sight was blurry but she could distinguish a lot of blue and a guitar on the wall, she then looked down and realized she was wearing different clothes.

"What…" Jade said and as soon as she heard her voice, her eyes wide opened. She started touching her face, hair and body so she started freaking out. She grabbed the glasses from the table next to the bed and she stood up quickly, she moved towards the mirror and as soon as she saw the reflection her mouth dropped. "AH!" She screamed terrified and started touching herself while looking in the mirror.

"Oh god, oh god…I'm Robbie!"

Robbie woke up and yawned as he stretched but he hit a wall so he got confused, he opened his eyes and realized he was in Beck's RV. He didn't remember staying over so he stood up confused and started looking for his things. "Beck…" Robbie said and heard Beck's voice instead so his eyes wide opened and he looked down at his body, which wasn't his. "What's this? Oh god…" He said scared and started looking for a mirror. He couldn't find one so he simply grabbed Beck's cellphone and opened the front camera only to immediately drop it. "AH! I'm Beck!"

As soon as Beck opened his eyes in the morning and saw the pink walls and stuffed animals around him he jumped out of the bed. He had no idea where he was but then he saw some pictures on the wall and Cat was in most of them but everything felt weird because he was seeing things from a different angle than the one he was used to, it was as if he were squatting down.

"What am I doing here?" Beck asked and heard Cat's voice coming out of his mouth so his eyes wide opened and he immediately looked down at his body, which was Cat's in pink pajamas with hearts all over them. He ran to the mirror and as soon as he saw himself he stepped back shocked. "What the hell…." Beck said not believing what he was seeing. "I'm Cat"

Cat opened her eyes in the morning and yawned as she stared at the ceiling, at first she didn't really mind the fact she wasn't in her room because she sometimes spent the night with Tori or Jade but after a few seconds she remembered she had actually gone home so she sat on the bed confused.

"Hello?" She said and heard Andre's voice so she looked around confused. "Andre?" She asked but she realized the voice was coming from her so she got up and walked towards the door scared, she wanted to leave but she walked by a mirror and saw Andre's reflection. At first she thought she was seeing him so she smiled but then she realized it was a mirror so she covered her mouth appalled. "AAAAAH! I'm Andre!"

Andre woke up and stretched on bed like he always did, he opened his eyes and immediately recognized Tori's room but he was used to sleeping in her house so he didn't really take the time to think about it. He stood up and went to the bathroom but when he was about to pull his pants down he felt different so he actually reacted and looked down at his body. He realized it wasn't the same so he started touching himself and his eyes wide opened. Andre turned around and as soon as he saw Tori's reflection in the mirror, he stepped back terrified. "What the fuck?" He said and heard Tori's voice as well so he covered his mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm Tori!"

* * *

 **Just a quick, not so long chapter to introduce the initial premise!**

 **I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone arrived to Hollywood Arts and saw each other but they didn't really know what to say because they still couldn't believe what was happening and they assumed that the others would call them crazy, except the person whose body they were in because they thought it had been just one switch. "So…how are you guys?" Robbie in Beck's body asked awkwardly and they looked at each other.

"Does everyone feel alright this morning?" Tori asked in Jade's body.

"No really" Andre said as Tori. "I'm not feeling my best..or myself"

"Is this a dream? Are we actually here?" Cat asked in Andre's body. "Everything is so strange"

"Yep…" Beck said in Cat's body. She wasn't wearing her usual clothing, she was wearing jeans, a white blouse and sneakers because that's the least girly thing Beck could find in her closet.

"Can we all stop acting like nothing's happening?" Jade asked in Robbie's body. "It's pretty obvious I'm not the only one with this problem…and that means we are not crazy"

"Who are you all?" Tori questioned confused.

"I'm Robbie" He said and Beck exhaled relieved that at least a man was in his body.

"I'm Cat…" Cat said as Andre and he closed his eyes in frustration so they all knew he was in Tori's body. "Who is in me?" she questioned curiously and Beck sighed.

"Beck…" He responded and Jade started laughing. "Hi babe" He said coldly and she tried to stop laughing but she found it incredibly funny to see Beck in Cat.

"I guess that means Tori is me" Jade said.

"Yeah…" Tori responded.

"Alright, can we repeat who is who again? This is so confusing" Andre commented.

"Beck is Cat, Cat is Andre, Andre is Tori, Tori is Jade, Jade is Robbie and Robbie is Beck" Jade said. "I can't believe I got the worst on both sides…" she commented annoyed. "I'm Robbie and Vega is me"

"You should be happy I'm a girl, I could be any of the boys" Tori responded.

"I would actually be happier if Beck were in my body" Jade said.

"Really?" Cat asked surprised.

"Do you realize he would see you naked?" Tori asked.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Beck said and everyone chuckled so Jade stared at him upset, which was even funnier to watch because it was Robbie glaring at Cat. "Sorry…"

"So you have seen her naked, uh?" Andre asked smiling and they all continued laughing.

"Umm I mean, yeah a few times but...it's not like she was completely naked...just a little" Beck started mumbling things nervously while Jade rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Beck" Jade said. "We have to go back to our bodies, that's the important thing right now" Jade said.

"But why are we even like this? What's going on?" Andre asked.

"It must have been that Chinese bitch" Jade commented angrily. "She better return us to normal or I'm gonna kill her"

"And then we'd stay like this forever" Tori said. "Let's just try to be nice"

"Let's go see her right now" Beck said and they all walked out of the school. They got in Beck's car and he started driving as Cat, he just hoped no one would ask him for his license.

"Tori, what did you do this morning? Did you see anyone?" Jade asked.

"Umm…no, everything was quiet and I just wanted to get out of there so I got dressed and left" Tori responded and Jade sighed in relief. A few minutes later they arrived to the Nozu and saw Mrs. Lee signing a few papers on the bar so they approached her.

"Hey!" Jade said as Robbie but she ignored her.

"We are talking to you" Tori said as Jade and the woman turned to them.

"You did this to us, get us back!" Jade demanded.

"Hi girls and the others" Mrs. Lee said. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"No, get us back in our bodies" Tori demanded.

"I told you I would get revenge for what you did" She responded coldly.

"Go to hell" Jade said angrily. "You get us back in our bodies or something really bad might happen to you and your stupid talentless kid"

"Jade…" Beck said trying to calm her down.

"Don't threaten me, remember I can do more things to you, Jade" Mrs. Lee responded.

"Please tell us this isn't permanent" Andre said scared and she chuckled.

"No, it's not permanent" She informed and they all exhaled relieved.

"How long are we going to be like this?" Tori asked.

"A few days, maybe a week…or maybe two" Mrs. Lee informed and they looked at each other scared.

"No, no, no we can't be like this for a week…You need to return us now!" Jade demanded and Mrs. Lee shrugged.

"I can't and I don't want to, this is the least you deserve…" She affirmed and smiled cynically. "Have fun!" and with that she left so they stood there not knowing what to do.

"So now what?" Andre asked as Tori.

"I guess we'll have to stay like this and pretend to be each other until this passes…" Beck said and took a breath.

"This is a nightmare" Jade affirmed and shook her head.

"I don't want to be a girl for a week, it's weird" Andre said. "Like do you have any idea of how hard it was to put a bra on these this morning?" He asked as he touched Tori's boobs so she turned to him.

"Hey! Stop touching my body" She said upset and he moved his hands off. "You better shower in underwear until this is over"

"The same goes to you, Beck" Jade ordered and he chuckled.

"Whatever, I don't really care about seeing Cat naked" He said and Cat giggled as Andre so he sounded weird.

"Don't make me do that, I look so bad" Andre demanded cringing. "And you girls also need to shower in underwear"

"We have to pee, though and you boys can be pretty nasty if you don't pee in the actual toilet so we need to see what we are doing, maybe we'll do it better" Jade commented annoyed. "You, on the other hand…being girls, don't have to see down there so you can just sit, pee and clean yourselves without looking"

"Exactly!" Tori exclaimed.

"Whatever, that's the least important thing right now…We have to pretend to be each other, if we tell someone the truth they'll lock us up in a mental clinic" Beck commented.

"He is right, don't make it too obvious that it's not you" Jade said. "And the more time you can spend alone, the better…"

"Okay" They all said and nodded. Everything felt so surrealistic but it was happening and they had to put up with it. Robbie went home as Beck and laid down on the bed happily, he actually felt pretty glad to be him; he didn't do anything extraordinary other than watch a movie and order pizza for himself so he spent the day just chilling.

Jade arrived to Robbie's home and went straight to his room because she didn't want to see anyone. However, she didn't have anything to do and she was bored so she saw Rex and smirked. "This should be fun…" she said and grabbed him from the bed. "You need a makeover"

"Robbie, darling…I'm cooking dinner, go downstairs in five minutes" Robbie's mother said and Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't even remember what it was like to have dinner with her family so she didn't feel like doing it with Robbie's.

"Sure!" She said and continued playing with Rex. She drew piercings and makeup on his face, changed his clothes to a dress she made out of Robbie's shirts and painted his hair blonde. "Robbie is gonna love you" she commented and laughed before going downstairs for dinner.

Andre knew Tori's family very well so he didn't feel uncomfortable around them but he still found it hard to be Tori so he preferred to be in her room the whole time, he only went downstairs for dinner and then returned. Cat was in Andre's house just watching TV and hoping his grandma wouldn't appear, which she didn't because she'd been sent to Andre's aunt's house for a few days. Cat didn't really do anything either, she simply ate and watched movies the whole day.

Beck tried to stay in Cat's room the whole day too but her mother made him go downstairs with them to eat and watch TV together so he was really uncomfortable. "So honey, how was school today?" Cat's dad asked.

"Fine" Beck simply responded.

"Just fine? You're not gonna tell us everything you did and everything your friends did and what you guys ate and talked about like you always do?" Mr. Valentine asked and chuckled so Beck looked to the side nervously.

"Ummm…it was normal, we had class and ate lunch, burritos" He said and giggled. "Like always!"

"Very well, darling, I'm glad it was a good day" He responded and Beck smiled awkwardly.

"Alright, time for some movies!" Cat's mother said and Beck exhaled in resignation, he would have to spend the day with those people.

Tori stepped into Jade's house and looked around to see if there was someone home, she heard noises from the living room so she walked towards it and saw Mr. West sitting on the couch watching TV with a glass and three bottles of whiskey on the table next to him. His t-shirt was a little unbuttoned and he looked really wasted. "Hi dad" Tori said nicely thinking it was the normal thing to do and he turned to her annoyed.

"What do you want?" He questioned coldly and she got nervous.

"Umm…I just wanted to say hi" Jade said and he chuckled.

"Go to your room and stop bothering me" He ordered and she looked down before going upstairs but when she was walking down the hall to Jade's room, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey! Wait…Jade, I said wait" A British woman said as she walked towards her so Tori turned around to see her. She was a tall brunette woman and she was beautiful but she looked old enough to be Jade's older sister. "Are you deaf or what?" The woman, whose name was Crystal, asked annoyed.

"What do you want?" Tori asked trying to react like Jade would.

"A friend of mine and your father's is going to be staying with us for a few weeks starting tomorrow so you better behave" Crystal demanded. "And you could start by dressing a little better, we don't want him to think you're a whore, right?" she asked and chuckled so Tori stared at her shocked to hear that. "What's the matter, darling? It's not the first time you've heard that, is it?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're so rude" Tori said upset.

"And you're so pathetic, if you don't like living here the doors are always open for you…Your mother left you to go to Europe but I'm sure you would find a job in some strip club pretty easily" Crystal commented smiling cynically.

"That's not going to happen" Tori affirmed and Crystal laughed.

"By the way, are you still dating that boy or is he tired of you already? He was really cute" She commented.

"In fact we are still together and he adores me" Tori said, she really disliked that woman.

"He'll leave you for a better girl at some point so don't get too attached, it's my best advice for you, darling" Crystal said and winked at her before walking away chuckling. Tori simply rolled her eyes and got into Jade's room. She laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling just processing what had just happened, she couldn't believe Jade's father was that cold with her and that her stepmother was such a bitch; she knew the time she spent there wouldn't be nice.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Sorry for not updating before but I was away from the city. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Next they everyone appeared in Sikowitz's classroom and they immediately got together. "How was your day, guys?" Andre asked.

"I had to watch Cinderella and the little mermaid with Cat's family" Beck informed and Cat giggled.

"I love those movies" Cat said.

"Your parents know…" He responded and chuckled.

"I watched movies and ate pizza all day, it was cool" Robbie said.

"I watched movies too" Cat added.

"I wrote some music and had dinner with Tori's family" Andre commented. "But I had to keep remembering that I couldn't talk about her in third person"

"I…" Tori started but she didn't really know if she should speak about Jade's family. "I spent the day listening to music"

"Did you see my dad or Crystal?" Jade asked slightly worried.

"Um…yeah, but it was quick because I ran upstairs" Tori lied and Jade nodded.

"Well, I had to eat with Robbie's mother and I spent the rest of the day preparing a surprise for him" Jade said and smirked so Robbie as Beck stared at her confused. "May I present the new and prettier: Roxy!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Rex out of a bag and Robbie's eyes wide opened while the rest of them broke out laughing.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Robbie asked upset and grabbed the doll. "You made him a Goth girl…He looks like Chucky's bride"

"That was the idea, darling" Jade responded cynically and chuckled.

"He looks like you would if you were a doll" Andre said laughing.

"I would be prettier" Jade affirmed. "He looks so cute though"

"You truly are a witch" Robbie responded upset.

"Oh don't be dramatic, it's not that big of a deal…and give her to me, I'm you and Beck doesn't like dolls" Jade commented and grabbed Rex again.

"Stop acting like a little girl, Robbie, you're embarrassing me" Beck said annoyed and put his hand around Tori's waist, which was Jade's body but she still looked at him confused.

"What the hell are you doing? She's not me! I'm Robbie" Jade said and he moved his hand away.

"Right, sorry…it was an instinct" He responded and Tori smiled awkwardly. It was funny because Cat was shorter so it looked weird when she hugged Jade like that.

"Let's just keep our distance for now and you two" She said to Tori and Robbie. "You need to be together, at least pretend you're dating"

"No! Eww…" Tori said.

"Hey, that's my body" Beck commented.

"Yeah but it's not you" She responded.

"And you're not me, Vega, I think we just made that clear" Jade said upset. "If Beck were himself, I wouldn't be telling you to act like his girlfriend, believe me"

"But this is awkward" Tori insisted and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Do it, you don't need to kiss…just don't make it obvious or It'll look suspicious" Jade affirmed and they nodded.

"Well, hello everyone! I'm glad to see you since you missed class yesterday" Sikowitz commented.

"We were busy" Tori said as Jade.

"I don't care, the point is that you're here today so let's start!" The class went on without any major problem and then they spent the day together because at least then they could be themselves but at night everyone went back to their respective house.

Tori opened the door of Jade's house hoping not to see anyone because she didn't feel like arguing with Crystal or being rejected by Mr. West but before she could reach the stairs, a voice stopped her. "Aren't you gonna say hello?" Jade's father asked as he leaned on the wall with a bottle of whiskey and he looked completely drunk.

"Hello dad" Tori said nervously and he chuckled.

"Hello dad, hello dad…"He repeated and laughed before drinking from the bottle. "You look so much like your mother…doesn't make liking you any easier" he commented and Tori looked down not knowing what to say.

"You don't like me? I'm your daughter" Tori commented and he walked towards her trying not to trip. He stared at her and then grabbed her face with his hand squeezing her cheeks a little.

"You're my daughter? Are you sure?" He asked and Tori could smell his alcoholic breath on her face. "The whore of your mother probably got pregnant by someone else and made me take the package, she is just like you" Mr. West said and pushed her face back before drinking more. "And now here I am, having to deal with you while she travels the world and lives happy with her new kid and her new husband…her life is much better now and mine is getting more miserable each passing day" he said and Tori could feel so much for Jade.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Tori questioned. "What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you do? That's easy…You were born" He responded and she looked down. "And you and your mother have taken everything from me; my house, my freedom, my money…especially that" he said and laughed. "Money, money, money…that's all you can ever say to me, just like your mother did, the money she earned wasn't enough…the bitch wanted more and you learnt that from her"

"I do care about you and I wish you loved me, why can't you see it?" Tori asked, she wanted to fix Jade's relationship with her father but she didn't know if it would work.

"Stop lying to me!" He exclaimed angrily and she stepped back nervously. "You're an ambitious bitch and you just want to see what you get from me but it won't work, darling" He affirmed and suddenly grabbed the back of her head to make her look at him so Tori got scared. "You're here because you have nowhere else to go, get it through your stupid little head…It's charity but you won't get anything from me"

"Dad, please let go…you're scaring me" Tori said sincerely with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scaring you? Really?" He asked as he got even closer to her face and then he suddenly stepped back before throwing his bottle at the wall behind Tori so she jumped a little and he laughed. "Are you scared? ARE YOU SCARED?" He asked as he grabbed her head with his two hands and she nodded as she trembled. "Since when does this scare you? You're getting worse with time…" he said and moved back laughing. "Scared, scared…ridiculous little girl"

"I'm going to my room…" Tori said and ran upstairs while he laughed and went back to the living room to keep drinking. She locked the door and started crying completely terrified, she could not believe what had just happened. "Oh my god, what do I do?" She asked herself as she walked around Jade's room nervously. Tori did not feel safe in that house but she knew she wouldn't stay there for long and the fact Jade would broke her heart. Tori hadn't imagined how bad Jade's home life really was but nothing could have prepared her for what she was going through at that moment.

Tori went to bed without eating dinner and next morning she left very early to avoid seeing anyone and because she wanted to get to Hollywood Arts before everyone else just so she could talk to Jade alone. Fortunately for her, she saw Robbie walking into the school so she immediately approached Jade. "Hey" She said nicely.

"Hi" Jade responded.

"We need to talk" Tori said and Jade sighed nervously because she could guess Tori had met her family.

"What happened? What did he or she say to you?" Jade questioned.

"Your father is a drunk, right?" Tori asked and Jade looked down. "The two times I've seen him he was drinking…"

"Yeah, he's got a taste for alcohol but you just have to ignore him" Jade said.

"I can't if he is holding my head and yelling at my face" Tori said and Jade closed her eyes in frustration. "I was so scared, I thought he would hurt me…"

"Listen Tori, there's one rule…You don't spend more than three minutes with anyone in that house, alright?" Jade said. "They are all horrible people and you don't need to interact with them"

"You could've told me this before…" Tori said.

"I know, I'm sorry" Jade responded sincerely. "I didn't expect things to get violent, it hadn't happened in a while"

"In a while? So he actually gets violent with you?" Tori asked surprised.

"He doesn't beat me but you saw him, when he is drunk he loses his temper and usually pushes me, shakes me or grabs my head…it's mostly screams but it can get ugly" Jade confessed. "That happens when he is really angry and he sees me walking by or when Crystal tells him some bullshit about me or when I confront him about things… I've learnt not to do that anymore so don't ask him anything and don't talk to him unless it's absolutely necessary"

"Any tips to deal with Crystal?" Tori asked.

"Ignore her but don't be rude to her in front of my father, he gets upset when I do that too" Jade said and Tori nodded.

"I'm so sorry things are like this for you, I had no idea" Tori said sincerely and Jade sighed.

"Nothing to do about it and you didn't need to know" Jade responded.

"Does Beck know?" Tori asked curiously.

"He knows my family sucks but he doesn't know the details, he would probably freak out if he knew…" Jade commented.

"You can't stay there, Jade, it's not safe…what if one day he kills you while he's drunk?" Tori asked worriedly and Jade laughed.

"He is not crazy, Tori and he is a lawyer…or was, I don't know but he is not stupid" Jade affirmed.

"If he drinks all the time then how is he still so rich? Crystal spends so much money and everything in your house is expensive" Tori commented.

"He owns a company of lawyers, he is the boss so he usually travels to New York once or twice a month to see how everything's going and of course, he doesn't drink those days…the rest of the time he's at home or in bars, you saw him" Jade explained.

"What about your mother? He mentioned she is traveling the world with her new family" Tori commented.

"Yeah, she married a French guy and they live in Switzerland now, she adopted a baby there so she's actually with a new family" Jade informed.

"Can't you tell her what's going on? She is your mom" Tori said and Jade took a breath.

"I mean I could but she won't come back, she's happy there and I suppose she would send me money but that would be her husband's money because she doesn't work now and he probably won't like the idea of keeping the eighteen year old daughter of his wife" Jade commented. "I'll deal with this situation, Tori, don't worry…just try to stay away while this lasts"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **I usually make Jade's dad a person who doesn't care but actually loves her so I decided to change things a little bit and in this story, he is an actual asshole so I hope you like my take on this overused idea haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori tried to put in action what Jade had advised her when she went back home that day but when she walked into the house, Crystal immediately approached her. "There you are! Come" She ordered and grabbed Tori's hand to make her walk into the kitchen.

"Well, hello there" A tall man who looked about thirty five years old said and stood up.

"This is the friend I told you about, Jeremy" Crystal informed. "And this is Jade, my husband's mistake…I mean daughter" she said so Tori rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Jade" Jeremy said nicely and smiled.

"Hi" Tori responded coldly. "Where is my dad?" she asked.

"He's sleeping, he blacked out after your little scene last night" Crystal responded.

"And does he know your…friend is here?" Tori questioned and Crystal chuckled.

"Of course, I could never lie to your father…I love him!" She said cynically and chuckled so Tori rolled her eyes. "And besides, he agreed to invite Jeremy for a couple of weeks while he gets his house fully painted"

"I don't care, I'm going to my room" Tori said and went upstairs while Crystal and Jeremy continued cheering and laughing. "This house is a nightmare" she said and laid down on the bed. She stayed in the room all afternoon just watching movies and exploring Jade's room because she wanted to get to know her better.

Tori found an album of pictures of Jade and she started looking at all of them; there were pictures of Jade when she was a baby and her parents were together but Mr. West always appeared serious, then some others of her when she was about seven years old and she only appeared with her mother, whom in fact looked a lot like her. Photographs after that were of Jade growing up, usually with her mom and then some with Beck and Cat, she even had a few with Tori and one with all of their friends so Tori smiled.

She continued walking around and checking Jade's closet to find more things but she only saw her clothes, some scissors, horror movies and some books. Tori decided to start dressing up with Jade's clothes only for fun so she put on some dresses, skirts and even some lingerie. "Whoa…these are cute, I bet Beck likes them" Tori said to herself and giggled while looking in the mirror. She was wearing a black baby-doll, black panties and heels. "Jade is hot!" She exclaimed and looked at the reflection in all the possible angles she could think of to see Jade's body.

Tori was just biting her lip while staring at the mirror and smiling when all the sudden the door of Jade's room opened so she immediately turned to it scared; Crystal and Jeremy walked inside. "Oh my god, what are you doing?" Crystal asked upset while Jeremy smirked at her. "Did you finally decide to go whoring for a living?"

"Couldn't you knock?" Tori questioned back.

"It's my house and I came to tell you that your father is awake so you better not get out of your room because I don't want you to upset him again" Crystal said annoyed. "And put some clothes on, have a little decency while you are here"

Jeremy just looked down chuckling and then back at Tori with a smirk on his face and winked at her before they left so she got even more uncomfortable. "Oh my god, Jade is gonna kill me" Tori said and sat down on the bed. She quickly changed into Jade's pajamas and simply tried to calm down, she was just hoping nothing bad would come from that encounter.

Next morning Tori got ready and went downstairs hoping not to see anyone, she walked into the kitchen to grab a yogurt because she was starving and she saw Crystal and Jeremy standing in the corner. He had his hands on her butt and she had hers around his neck but as soon as they saw Jade they stepped back. "Aren't you gonna say good morning? What did your mom teach you about manners?" Crystal asked annoyed.

"She spent more time saying that cheating is wrong, sluts usually don't understand that concept but I'm sure your mother told you that too, right?" Tori asked smiling cynically and Crystal stared at her angrily. "By the way, shouldn't you be upstairs with my father? He might not like to wake up and see you're not there while there's another man in the house"

"He knows we have a guest and it'd be rude of me to let him walk around the house all alone" Crystal commented and Tori chuckled.

"Sure!" She said sarcastically. "You keep telling him that"

"Jade could keep me in company instead" Jeremy suggested and smiled at Tori cynically.

"I'm sure she would like that" Crystal added. "Maybe someday"

"Your guest, your problem" Tori affirmed. "I'm leaving to school, bye!"

"Hey, wait…Your father and I are hosting a dinner for some of his colleagues tomorrow, Jeremy is one of them and some others are coming over as well" Crystal informed. "This has to be perfect so you have to be here and you better behave like the nicest girl there is, we need to give a good impression"

"Are you in control of my father's businesses now?" Tori asked.

"His businesses keep this family and my lifestyle, I can't let them sink" Crystal responded sincerely. "They also keep your useless little self in our house so if you don't want to get kicked out, you shall be here"

"Whatever…" Tori said emotionlessly and left the house.

"What was all that about having that bitch keep you in company?" Crystal asked Jeremy upset so he chuckled.

"Are you jealous?" He asked and put his arms around her hips.

"Of her? No, haven't you looked at her?" Crystal asked.

"Oh yes, I have…She is gorgeous" He affirmed and she raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I don't get jealous of you sleeping with her father, why can't I have some fun with the girl of the house?" He asked and kissed her neck.

"Don't, if my husband knew he wouldn't be happy and I wouldn't either" Crystal said as she bit her lips and felt him touching her all over.

"Oh he won't even notice" He said and put him close to her. "Don't you want me to be happy?" He asked and they kissed.

"Yeah…" She whispered and they continued kissing. "But I'm all you need" she said and he grabbed her legs to pull her up as they made out.

Tori arrived to school and saw all his friends already there so she walked up to them. "Hey guys" She said.

"Hi!" They all said.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Bored, Robbie's life consists of talking to inanimate objects, having dinner with his mother and watching TV" Jade said. "You are loser"

"Beck's life is cool…I have been going out and a lot of girls hit on me, it's sweet" Robbie said.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked angrily.

"I kissed two of them" Robbie informed and Jade's eyes wide opened.

"I'm gonna kill you" Jade affirmed. "You're cheating on me!"

"No, I'm not" Beck said.

"But your body is" She responded.

"You destroyed Rex!" Robbie exclaimed upset.

"And I'm gonna destroy everything you love, including your almost nonexistent good reputation if you keep doing that" Jade informed. "You know what? From today on, I'm going to spend more time with you and Cat will come with us, just three guys hanging out"

"But that will take the fun away" Robbie complained.

"I actually like that idea" Beck said. "I don't trust Robbie"

"It's done, the three of us are going to spend the next few days together" Jade ordered and Cat nodded while Robbie sighed sadly.

"Well, Cat's life can summed up in Disney movies, talks with her family, cooking with her mother and story time with her father" Beck commented and Cat giggled.

"Andre's life is boring, I only watch movies and eat…and the other day I talked to his grandma, she's funny but she is always yelling" Cat commented.

"Tori's life is not that interesting either" Andre said. "Her parents take me and Trina out for dinner, we watch movies and I listen to music"

"What about you, Tori? How's Jade's life going for you?" Beck asked curiously because she hadn't said anything.

"Umm…it's fine" Tori said nervously.

"What do you do?" Cat questioned.

"Probably scare children" Andre said and started chuckling but no one else did so he stopped awkwardly. "Yeah, what do you do?"

"I just stay in her room and watch movies…not a lot to do, I don't really interact with her parents that much" Tori lied and they nodded.

"Well, let's go to class then…" They all went to class and did their best to play each other while they were there; after that Cat and Jade left with Robbie to Beck's RV. Beck was picked up by Cat's parents, Andre took the bus home and Tori went to Jade's house again.

Tori locked herself up in Jade's room and stayed there almost the whole day but then she decided to go downstairs for something to eat because she was starving. She made her way towards the kitchen quietly because she didn't want to see anyone but when she stepped into the kitchen she saw Mr. West serving some vodka in a glass. Tori didn't want to fight with him again so she simply walked towards the fridge looking down uncomfortably and grabbed a yogurt and an apple. She started walking back towards the stairs but his voice stopped her. "Are you still scared?" He asked and chuckled before taking a sip of vodka.

"I'm going to my room" Tori said.

"You know, Jade, sometimes I like to imagine what life would be like if you were the child I deserve" Mr. West commented. "Bright, polite and preferably a man who would follow my footsteps…I would be so happy and so proud" He said and she stared at him coldly. "But look what I got instead, a rude stupid girl who wants to be an artist!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Which in other words means she wants to be a fancy whore"

"That's not true" Tori responded coldly and he nodded as he drank his vodka.

"Yes, it is…You think I don't know how that business works? You'll fuck producers, singers, actors, directors…and everyone who asks you to do it in order to get the attention you desperately need traduced in a role" Mr. West affirmed. "And then you'll talk about how your so called 'talent' got you where you are, that assuming you're good in bed and they cast you" He said and laughed. "That's what you signed up for, my daughter, a West…wants to be a whore for a living, what a disgrace"

"You're so wrong, you don't know me at all" Tori said emotionlessly. "If you just gave me the chance, if you tried to get to know me, maybe…maybe you could-"she continued but he interrupted her.

"Maybe I could what? Like what you do? Love you and say I'm proud of you?" He asked and shook his head while chuckling as he served another glass of vodka. "I'm not even interested, I thought I'd gotten rid of you long ago and I've told you a hundred times that you're here because it's my house or the streets for you and I'm very generous"

"What could I do for you to love me?" Tori asked sincerely. "I'm your daughter, I want us to be close…like all the other fathers and daughters, wouldn't you like that?" She questioned hoping he would say something nice to her, she still hoped she could fix that relationship for Jade.

"We could be like the others if only you weren't the biggest disappointment of my entire life" He responded seriously and she looked down, she wasn't his actual daughter but she felt like it and his words hurt her. "When I have the fantasies about my perfect child, I feel so happy…it's like my life makes sense and I have something to look forward to imagining his graduation as a lawyer, it's beautiful but then I remember you exist instead and all I want is to go back in time and force your mother to get an abortion…You've only caused me problems since the day you were born" He commented and a few tears streamed down her face.

"Dad, don't say that please…it hurts me" Tori said sincerely. "I know that deep inside you must feel something for me, I'm your daughter!"

"I do feel something for you, regret and disappointment, it's hard for me to believe I could make such a dumb girl…that's all your mother's genes or the genes of the bastard she slept with while we were married" He affirmed and laughed. "You're not the child I deserve, you might not even be mine" He said and she looked down, she hated that man so much after just a few days with him.

"You know what? You're right, I'm not the child you deserve…I'm much, much better" Tori responded coldly and he raised an eyebrow surprised; she didn't even care, she was so angry to hear those words coming from his mouth that she didn't try to calm herself down. "You are so blind that you don't see what you have"

"What do I have? You? Please, Jade, don't be ridiculous" He said and walked towards her. "You are worth nothing to me" He affirmed on her face and she tried her hardest to keep her tough attitude but he was intimidating. "So I'm going to say it again to make sure you finally understand it" Mr. West said as he grabbed her head with both hands. "I don't and I will never see you as my daughter, I hated you from the moment you were born and you've just made it worse with time" He said as he stared into her eyes and she tried her hardest not to cry. "Why couldn't you be what I expected? Maybe I wouldn't have cared that you weren't a boy if only you'd turned out to be smart, I would have even forgotten my doubts about your genes but you've made sure to remind me you are an idiot every single day of your life"

"Please get back, you're drunk" Tori demanded as she tried to get his hands away from her but he simply chuckled and grabbed the back of her head.

"I'm drunk? Yeah, you wanna know why I get drunk?" He questioned and she only looked at him scared. "I get drunk because it helps me forget my problems…Wanna try it?" He questioned and made her walk towards the table.

"No, please let go" Tori said terrified and tried to move back but he didn't let go of her head and forced her to drink up a glass of vodka. She immediately started coughing and he laughed.

"What's the matter, sweetie? You don't like it?" He asked and drank from the bottle. Tori tried to move away but he wasn't letting her loose. "Drink some more…" He ordered and tried to make her drink from the bottle but she kept moving her head and crying as he laughed.

"Please let go of me, please dad…I wanna go to my room" Tori said "I'm sorry for coming downstairs, let me go" She demanded as she pushed the bottle away and he simply threw her to the floor.

"Go then, stay in your room and don't bother me again" He ordered. Tori simply grabbed her apple and ran upstairs terrified. She stayed in Jade's room and locked the door hoping no one would go see her, she was scared of everyone in that house.

The next school day went by without any major problems and everyone repeated their routine of the previous day. Tori didn't say anything to Jade about her fight with Mr. West because she thought it was unnecessary to make Jade feel bad but she was nervous because she would have to be in her father's dinner.

Tori stepped into the house and saw Mr. West standing in the living room talking on the phone so she ran upstairs quietly and went to her room but found Crystal already there. "What are you doing here?" Tori asked confused.

"Just preparing your outfit for tonight, I don't want you to give a bad impression" Crystal simply said and handed Jade a dress. "This one will do" It was a simple but nice navy blue dress. "Combine it with some heels, do your hair without those hideous streaks and make your makeup look nice. Then come downstairs in an hour"

"Okay" Tori simply said and Crystal left the room. She put the dress on and she in fact really liked it, she hadn't seen Jade in that before but it was elegant and flattering. "This is cute…" Tori straightened Jade's hair and put some makeup on. At that point she looked completely different from what Tori was used to seeing her but it was a nice change.

Tori walked downstairs and met Crystal, Mr. West and Jeremy in the dining room; both men were wearing a suit; Mr. West's was black and Jeremy's was grey. Crystal was wearing a nice long red dress and everything looked really pretty. "There you are, come here…the guests are almost here" Crystal said and Tori walked towards them.

"You look really pretty, Jade" Jeremy complimented.

"Thanks…" She said emotionlessly and turned to Jade's father. "Dad, do you like it?" He looked at her and simply nodded.

"It looks nice" He said and it was the first time Tori saw Jade's father sober. "Listen Jade, this dinner is extremely important so you better not screw things up"

"Why would I do that?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, that's your specialty" Mr. West affirmed coldly and she looked down. "You'll smile, act nice and keep your mouth shut unless someone asks you a question"

"Why is it so important? Just curious" She questioned.

"Some investors are thinking about making the West Company grow and they need to be sure that the family in charge is worthy" Crystal explained.

"Okay" Tori simply said, she just wanted the night to be over. A few minutes later he bell rang and the maid went to open the front door.

"Alright, it's time…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **What do you think is gonna happen? ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good evening, John" One of the men said as he and the others joined them in the dining room.

"Hello" Mr. West said politely as he shook their hands.

"Welcome to our home" Crystal said nicely as she greeted them as well.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?" One of the investors asked referring to Jade.

"This is my daughter, Jade" Mr. West said proudly as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you" Tori said nicely.

"She's lovely" One of the investors' wife commented. "How old are you, darling?"

"Eighteen" Tori said and they smiled.

"You're a lucky father, John. your daughter is beautiful." The lady said and he smiled at her.

"I know" He responded.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" Crystal said and everyone sat down around the table. The adults started talking about the possibility of expanding the company and Tori simply listened uncomfortably, she just wanted to go to Jade's room.

"This will be a great investment, I'm sure you'll use it well" The main investor commented and they all chuckled. "And I suppose your daughter is following your footsteps, right? She'll probably replace you as the head of the company real soon"

"Of course, she'll get into Harvard and study law…She's my pride" Mr. West commented and Tori smiled awkwardly.

"That's fantastic, darling, I'm sure you'll be a great lawyer one day…it's in your blood" The man said and Mr. West grabbed her hand.

"Yes, she will" He affirmed and Tori looked to the side keeping her uncomfortable smile.

"And where are you studying now?" The lady asked.

"Umm…Hollywood Arts" Tori said and Jade's father closed his eyes in frustration.

"Isn't that school for kids who want to be artists?" The investor asked confused.

"Yeah, she had a phase and now she's gonna finish high school there but she'll study law" Mr. West affirmed.

"Interesting, that's a drastic change" One of the men commented and Tori nodded. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Um…yeah" Tori said.

"Jade, darling, could you please come with me to bring the dessert?" Crystal said as she stood up and Tori obeyed, she followed her into the kitchen. "Are you crazy? How dare you say you study in that stupid school? I warned you about giving the wrong impression"

"It's the truth" Tori responded.

"They don't need the truth, they need to believe the West family can carry on with this company for a long time" Crystal said upset. "Now grab that tray and come with me" The two women walked back into the dining room and put the desserts on the table.

"Enjoy!" Mr. West said.

Everyone continued eating and chatting normally, Tori was just there hoping they wouldn't ask her more questions when all the sudden she felt Jeremy's hand on her inner thigh under the table so she got upset and scared. "HEY!" She screamed madly as she stood up and everyone turned to her.

"Is there a problem, Jade?" Mr. West asked coldly.

"In fact there is" Tori responded. "This man put his hand on my leg" she affirmed and everyone looked at Jeremy.

"Why would you do that?" The investor's wife questioned upset.

"I didn't do anything, I don't know what she is talking about" Jeremy affirmed.

"Yes, you did…You are a pervert" Tori exclaimed.

"Jeremy, is that true?" Mr. West questioned.

"No, your daughter is a liar!" Jeremy responded.

"I find it really hard to believe that he would do that, Jade" Crystal commented in a warning tone. "You probably felt something else and got confused, he wouldn't do it"

"Why? Because he only sleeps with you?" Tori questioned and immediately regretted it because knew that would have consequences.

"Excuse me?" Mr. West asked upset and stood up as well.

"That's a lie!" Crystal affirmed.

"Jade, apologize right now" Her father ordered.

"No! This pig touched me and he is sleeping with your wife while you're not looking!" Tori exclaimed upset and he raised his hand ready to slap her but froze in the air so she stared at him shocked. "You almost hit me…"

"I…" Mr. West said ashamedly because he knew he'd made a mistake.

"John, I think we need to go…You fix your problems with your family and we'll talk some other time" The investor said as he and the rest of the guests stood up.

"That's not necessary" Jade's father said.

"I think it is, we'll discuss this again when your family problems are settled" He responded.

"My family is just fine, let's just get this over with" Mr. West said. "Jade will apologize if that's what you want" He commented and the investor chuckled while shaking his head a little.

"John, I'm going to be honest with you and I don't feel comfortable leaving my money in the hands of someone with such a…volatile temper" The investor commented sincerely. "Besides, I'm not entirely sure I can trust your judgment, you haven't even considered believing your daughter"

"I know her, she is a liar" Mr. West affirmed.

"You just told us she is your pride" He commented and Mr. West looked to the side nervously.

"Well, she is not anymore...she is lying!" Jade's father affirmed.

"Good night, John" The man responded.

"I would believe my daughter over anything else if I were you" The investor's wife commented and they all left the house. Tori stood there completely frozen and then everyone turned to her.

"Look what you caused, you stupid girl" Crystal said madly and shook Tori by her arm. "Your lies will ruin us"

"It's not a lie" Tori affirmed.

"Yes, it is…I don't know what you're talking about but if I'm going to get accused of harassment, then I'd rather go to a hotel" Jeremy commented offended.

"That's not necessary" Mr. West said. "I know the kind of daughter I have"

"Dad…" Tori said sadly.

"Get out of my sight….NOW!" He screamed madly and she ran out of the dining room. Tori was going to go upstairs but she was too scared so she left the house instead and decided to go to her house, Andre was in her body so she wouldn't be alone.

"Hey Tor, I mean Jade" Andre said as he opened the door because Tori's family was in the living room along with Beck as Cat.

"Hey" Tori said and smiled at her parents so they smiled back.

"Come in, Jade, we are watching a movie" Tori's mother said. "You look really pretty, by the way"

"Yes, you do" Beck added, he loved how that dress fit Jade.

"Thanks" Tori responded. "Could I stay here for the night?" she asked

"Of course, darling but why? Is there a problem?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"No, no…I just don't want to be in my house right now, they're having a party and I'm tired" Tori lied and they nodded. "Could you let me borrow some pajamas?" She asked Andre so they would go upstairs and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure, we'll be right back, mom" Andre said and they ran upstairs. "Cat, come with us…"

"Kay kay" Beck said sweetly and followed them.

"I messed up big time, guys, I'm an idiot!" Tori exclaimed once they were in her room.

"Why? What happened?" Beck questioned.

"I ruined a business for Jade's dad" Tori informed. "And her family is horrible, I can't deal with them anymore!"

"Jade says she ignores them" Beck said.

"Yes but sometimes it's so hard, I'm terrified of them, I don't understand how she can deal with that family" Tori said sincerely. "They hate her, like literally…I'm not exaggerating" she said as she walked from one side to the other anxiously.

"Are you serious?" Andre asked.

"Yes, it's not just that they don't care about her…they truly hate her, I think Jade's dad hates her more than her stepmother, it's awful" Tori admitted. "And he is an alcoholic"

"Jade told me he drinks often but that doesn't necessarily make him a drunk, Tori, he can stop, can't he?" Beck asked.

"No, he doesn't just occasionally drink a glass of whiskey…He drinks up bottles every day and he is always rude to Jade, he even gets violent at times, she didn't want me to mention the details but you need to know" Tori commented. "He has told me he hates me to my face…well, Jade's face...You get it. The point is that he says she is a whore, that she just wants his money, that she's his biggest disappointment and that he wishes she hadn't been born. He's said all that to me, he really hates his daughter!"

"Oh god…Jade told me they didn't get along but I didn't know it was that bad" Beck said concernedly.

"What do you mean he gets violent? He hits Jade? He hit you?" Andre questioned worriedly.

"He scared me and got physical a couple of times but he didn't exactly hit me" Tori confessed.

"Got physical?" Beck asked confused.

"He grabbed my head, pulled my hair a little and pushed me but that was it, I was more scared by his screams and his alcoholic breath on my face and yesterday he forced me to drink vodka, it was terrifying" Tori explained and Beck shook his head upset. "But tonight he almost slapped me"

"What?" The two guys asked shocked.

"Yes, that woman brought a man into the house and he touched my leg tonight and I screamed and everything got ruined, the investors left" Tori informed and sat down holding her head. "Jade's father will hate her more after this, he might even kick her out I don't know"

"Oh god…" Beck said and took a breath. "That son of a bitch"

"Jade never mentioned her home life was this bad" Andre commented. "He forced you to drink vodka? Why?"

"I don't know, he was angry and he was grabbing my head saying he hated me so I said he was drunk and he dragged me towards the table, he served a glass of vodka and forced me to drink all of it…It burned my throat, it was horrible" Tori explained. "He wanted me to drink more but I refused to do it so he pushed me away, I ran upstairs and locked myself up in Jade's room"

"She never told me her life was this bad" Beck commented upset. "That son of a bitch deserves to pay, how can he do that to his own daughter?"

"He doesn't even see Jade as his daughter, he keeps talking about how he wishes he'd had a different child and how she is his biggest disappointment, he believes she is someone else's child...He literally told me she is worth nothing to him" Tori said and sighed. "What are we gonna do? I don't wanna go back there, he scares me"

"You can stay here with us until this passes" Andre said.

"Yes but then Jade will have to go back" Beck added in frustration.

"We need to do something about it" Tori said.

"But that will have to wait until tomorrow, we can confront her about this and see if we can come up with a solution, she could even move in with me or something, I don't want her to go back to that house" Beck said and they nodded. "Now, let's just rest…We are all safe for the night"

Next morning Jade woke up expecting to see Robbie's blue room as it'd been in the last few days but when she opened her eyes, her sight wasn't blurry and she was in a different room. She looked around and after a few seconds she realized she was in Tori's room. "Oh no, I'm Vega now!" She exclaimed upset but she heard her own voice so she sat and started touching herself. "Oh my god, oh my god…Yes!" She exclaimed when she realized she was herself again.

Jade looked to the side and saw Tori and Cat sleeping next to her so she started moving them to wake them up. "Guys, guys wake up!" Jade said and Cat started yawning.

"Hi Tori" Cat said nicely.

"Cat?" Jade asked and her eyes wide opened.

"Yes…I'm me, YAY!" Cat exclaimed happily and then Tori woke up as well.

"Morning, guys" Tori said thinking she was still Jade but then she saw her looking back at her so she sat surprised. "Jade?"

"Yes" Jade responded and Tori smiled as she looked down at herself.

"Oh my god, we are back!" Tori exclaimed gladly and they all screamed in happiness.

"Thank god this is over" Jade said relieved. "But that bitch has to pay for doing this to us"

"No! Don't do anything, Jade, she will just do something worse to us and it'll be a never ending cycle" Tori affirmed and Jade sighed upset but she knew Tori was right. "Let's just be happy this is over"

"Fine…but hey, why am I here? I knew Beck and Andre would be staying together but why you?" she asked curiously and Tori stared at her nervously for a few seconds.

"Sleepover!" She said and smiled awkwardly so Jade stared at her suspiciously.

"Is there anything you want to say to me?" Jade immediately asked and Tori sighed.

"Something happened…" Tori admitted and Jade raised an eyebrow at her waiting for the story. "Your dad had a fancy dinner last night and he invited some investors, but there was this man Crystal brought into the house, they are lovers but he looked at you weirdly, you know? I think he liked you and last night he touched your leg so I screamed"

"What?" Jade asked surprised.

"Yes, I couldn't help it and I accused him but your father didn't believe me so I told him that Crystal was cheating on him and he almost slapped me, everyone saw it and they left…After that he told me to get out of his sight and I came here because I was scared" Tori explained and Jade closed her eyes in frustration.

"Oh god, Tori, you just made me homeless" Jade said mortified. "I told you to stay out of trouble, you could've kicked that man's balls some other time, Jesus! It wasn't that big of a deal…what he did was wrong but why did you do that? You knew what would happen, you should've waited"

"I'm sorry…so now what?" Tori asked.

"Now, now I have to go back and try to fix this" Jade said and took a breath. "I'll see what I can do…"

"You shouldn't go there alone, it's truly dangerous" Tori affirmed.

"Let's call Beck" Cat suggested.

"No, it'll just make things worse…I have to do this alone" Jade said as she finished changing into some of Tori's clothes. "What did you tell them when you arrived last night?" She asked and Tori decided not to tell her the truth.

"Umm…I just said I didn't want to be there" Tori lied and Jade nodded.

"Good, don't tell Beck anything, I'll see you later…Bye" And with that she left the room to go back to her house. Tori and Cat simply looked at each other concernedly because they knew that wouldn't end well.

* * *

 **They are back!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jade stepped into her house nervously and took a breath as she walked across the main hall, she went to the living room but her father wasn't there so she made her way towards his study. The door was half open and she could see him drinking in his chair so she sighed trying to give herself the strength she would need and entered the room. "Hello dad" Jade said nervously and he turned to her.

"Where were you?" He asked coldly.

"I went to Tori's house" Jade responded and he stood up to walk towards her.

"I don't believe you" He said and he was obviously drunk. "You are and always will be a liar!" He said on her face and she tried to step back but he grabbed the back of her head. "You ruined that investment with your lies!" He exclaimed angrily as he shook her head a little and she closed her eyes nervously.

"I wasn't lying, dad, that man touched my leg and I got scared" Jade affirmed.

"LIES!" He screamed and pushed her back violently. "And if he did, it was probably because you provoked him, you are just like your mother…and she's always been a whore"

"Don't you insult my mother" Jade said angrily with tears in her eyes so he started laughing.

"I can do what I want, this is my house!" He responded and drank another glass of whiskey.

"If you want to talk about whores, we can start with your wife" Jade said. She was so fed up with his bullshit that she didn't even care.

"You take that back!" He ordered as he walked towards her again.

"No! It's the truth, she always cheats on you with young and handsome men in your own house and you're so stupid that you don't even notice" Jade affirmed and the next thing she felt was his hand slapping the hell out of her. He hit her so hard that she dropped to the floor completely shocked because she wasn't expecting that, she even had some blood on her lip. "You hit me…" she whispered not believing what had just happened.

"Repeat that!" He demanded angrily as he looked down at Jade, who was holding her cheek in shock. She stood up again and stared at him full of rage.

"YOUR WIFE IS A WHORE AND SHE SLEEPS WITH YOUR FRIENDS" Jade screamed

"Shut up, shut up-"He said as he held his head looking down anxiously but she continued.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC, YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" She screamed madly and after that, everything turned black because he'd used his fist to hit her again so she passed out.

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" He yelled angrily and then looked at Jade again because she wasn't moving, he stared at her for a few seconds, moved her a little with his foot and realized she was unconscious so he simply grabbed his bottle of whiskey, walked over her and left the room.

Tori and Cat dressed up and called the guys, who were in Beck's RV so they all met in Tori's house. "I'm so glad to be a man again, no offense girls but it's much easier to be guys" Andre commented as they stepped into the house. "Boobs are such a huge issue, I don't know how you deal with them…Thank god I was born a man"

"I agree, and now I can finally fix Rex, that witch destroyed him" Robbie commented and the guys chuckled.

"By the way, where is she?" Beck asked confused because he remembered she'd been there the previous night. "We need to talk to her"

"That's why we called you, she went home" Tori informed and Beck closed his eyes in frustration. "I told her to wait for you or let us go with her but she left alone"

"So?" Robbie asked confused. "She lives there"

"Her house is full of monsters who hate her" Tori exclaimed. "What do we do?"

"We go there right now" Beck said and they all got in his car to drive to Jade's house. They arrived a few minutes later and immediately started knocking, nobody went to attend them for about five minutes but they didn't stop and then the door opened showing a drunk Mr. West on the other side.

"What do you want?" The man questioned coldly.

"We want to see Jade" Beck demanded and Mr. West thought about it confused for a few seconds because he didn't remember what had happened but after a while he did.

"She's not available" He responded and tried to close the door but Beck stopped him.

"Where is she?" Tori asked.

"Out of my house" Mr. West ordered and closed the door on their faces.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Beck screamed and continued punching it.

"This won't work, Beck" Andre said.

"Let's just keep calling her, she's probably just in her room" Tori said and they walked back to the car.

"We've called her twenty times and nothing" Cat said worriedly.

"We should call the cops" Beck suggested.

"We don't know if she is really there or if something happened, we might be wrong and we'd get in trouble" Tori commented and they sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow at school, just keep calling her"

A few hours later Jade opened her eyes confused and felt pain on her face so she held it, she realized she was on the floor in her father's study but she didn't know why. At first everything was confusing but then she remembered their fight and realized he'd probably hit her again so she stood up angrily. "Son of a bitch" she said upset as she made her way to her room. She didn't see anyone on the way so she was glad, she locked herself up and simply stayed there for the rest of the day.

Next day Jade arrived to school wearing sunglasses because she had a huge bruise on her left cheekbone right below her eye and another smaller one next to her lips. Tori was already there waiting for her so as soon as she saw her she felt relieved but she knew something was up. "Hey Jade!" Tori said nicely as she approached her but then she saw her lip bruise and Jade took the sunglasses off. "Oh my god" she said shocked.

"Don't do that…" Jade said annoyed referring to Tori's expression. "Does it look that bad? I tried to cover it with makeup"

"I don't think it worked…What happened?" Tori questioned confused.

"I lost it, I couldn't control myself so I yelled at him that he was an idiot and that Crystal is a whore" Jade responded. "He slapped me and then he must've knocked me out because I woke up on the floor of his study with this bruise on my cheek and a terrible headache" she informed and Tori covered her mouth.

"Dear god" Tori said shocked. "So that's why…"

"What?" Jade asked.

"We went to see you yesterday because you wouldn't pick up the phone and your father was drunk, he said you weren't available and closed the door on our faces" Tori informed and Jade rolled her eyes upset.

"That asshole" She said. "Of course I wasn't available, he'd punched the consciousness out of me"

"We need to tell the police" Tori affirmed.

"Yeah, just so he can pay a bail, come back home angrier than ever and literally kick my ass out of his house" Jade said sarcastically. "No, it's fine…I'll just avoid seeing him" she said and then the rest of the gang appeared.

"Oh my god, look at your face" Beck said worriedly as soon as he saw her and checked her bruises. "What happened?"

"I was just telling Tori I tripped on the stairs yesterday and hit my face with the edge of the step" Jade lied and they all looked at each other confused.

"You tripped on the stairs...So your drunk father had nothing to do with this, right?" Beck asked coldly.

"No" She simply said.

"And that's also why we called you a hundred times and you didn't pick up? Did you stay on the stairs all day?" Beck questioned suspiciously.

"I didn't see the phone and then it ran out of battery" Jade responded, it was partly true but during the first calls she'd been unconscious. "And why would you be so insistent calling me anyway? Why did you even go to my house?" she questioned.

"We were worried about you" He said.

"Why?" Jade asked coldly. "I always go home and sometimes I don't pick up your calls and you don't get this worried, at least not enough to go to my house"

"Umm…" Beck said nervously and the rest of them looked at each other.

"Why did you think you had reasons to be worried?" She asked again because she could sense Tori had told them.

"Jade, listen…" Tori started and Jade shook her head as she stared at Tori angrily.

"You told them, didn't you?" Jade asked upset. "I specifically told you to keep your mouth shut"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Beck questioned. "You know you can count on me"

"You didn't need to know my father is a pathetic drunk man who hates me" Jade said coldly.

"Yes, I did…I'm your boyfriend" He responded. "And I won't just sit by and watch him abuse you, you didn't trip on the stairs, he hit you yesterday, didn't he?"

"I don't need you interfering in my life" Jade commented.

"I won't let this happen, I won't let that bastard lay a finger on you again" Beck affirmed.

"That's not up to you and I can take care of myself" Jade said.

"Yeah, I can see that…Those bruises on your face prove you can defend yourself" He said upset. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"That was a first and probably a last time, he usually doesn't hit me" Jade commented.

"Usually…" Beck said smiling sarcastically and shook his head upset.

"I mean he doesn't hit me, it was a first, alright?" Jade responded.

"Pulling your hair, shaking you, forcing you to drink and pushing you around is considered violence too in case you didn't know" He commented and she rolled her eyes before glaring at Tori angrily.

"You need to tell the cops" Andre said.

"No, he'll kick me out and I don't want to be homeless" Jade said. "This won't happen again, he won't hit me again I'm sure"

"Are you?" Tori asked sadly.

"Yes and you all need to stop sticking your noses where they don't belong, my life my problems and my decisions" Jade said upset.

"You're not going back to that house, period" Beck affirmed and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do? Who do you think you are?" She questioned coldly.

"Listen, I don't mean to sound like I'm giving you orders but you are my girlfriend and I'm not going to leave you alone with this" Beck affirmed and she nodded.

"Fine, then we are done" Jade said and everyone's eyes wide opened, Beck was shocked. "Now you may stay the hell out of my life and away from my father, I don't need you making things worse for me"

"Jade, you can't do this…come on!" Beck said seriously and grabbed her arm but she pulled it away. "I love you, please, you're not alone…Don't do this"

"It's done" Jade said and walked away so they just stared at her shocked.

"Oh my god, what is she thinking?" Tori asked confused.

"Why would she stay there if her father hits her?" Andre asked.

"Maybe she truly thinks it won't happen again" Cat commented.

"But we know it will, and even if the other times he didn't hit her, he did get physical" Beck commented. "She is being irrational"

"She's probably just hurt and she doesn't want to seem weak" Tori said. "But she can't stay there, she told me her father knocked her out yesterday…That's why she has the bruises, she was probably unconscious in his study when we were there, he might kill her next time…We don't know, who would stop him? It's pretty clear that he can't control his temper and his violence towards her is increasing with time"

"Fucking son of a bitch" Beck said full of rage. "I don't care what Jade says, I won't leave her alone with this"

"Neither will we" Andre added. "She needs to get the hell out of that house, she is in serious danger"

"She doesn't seem to get it, it's frustrating" Beck commented. "But we need to find a way to help her without making it worse, that's the challenge"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **I know, Jade is making poor life choices but the plot requires it haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Jade went back home and as soon as she stepped into the house she saw her father standing in the hall with a glass of vodka. He turned to her and she stared at him coldly. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked.

"I didn't feel so well" Jade responded emotionlessly. "It's a side effect of getting knocked out by your father" she said sarcastically and he sighed.

"You got on my nerves" Mr. West responded, he was more sober than other days but Jade knew that wouldn't last long.

"And the rational choice is to hit me, of course" She commented sarcastically.

"You ruined a very good business for my company, you insulted our guest, who is my friend and you disrespected my wife to my face…You wouldn't shut up so I made you shut up" He said and she chuckled with tears in her eyes. "But don't play the victim here, this was the first time I've ever hurt you"

"If you don't count the shaking, hair grabbing, pushing and never ending insults, I guess you could say this was the first time" Jade responded and he rolled his eyes. "I know you don't care about me and that you even hate me, that's pretty clear and at this point I don't even care anymore but I won't tolerate your abuse so don't you EVER lay a finger on me again"

"You're acting like I'm some kind of monster who abuses you all the time" He commented and chuckled.

"In fact you are, Mr. West…I can't even call you dad now because to you, I'm only the biggest mistake of your life, aren't I?" Jade asked sadly and he drank up his vodka. "You'll have to deal with me until I can keep myself because it's your responsibility, it's the least you can do for me…but nothing else, if you don't want me as a daughter then I don't want you as a father"

"How can I possibly want you as a daughter when all you do is embarrass me? You're dumb, you're useless and you just want my money; I'm ashamed of you" He informed and she nodded.

"You're an alcoholic who lost his family to his addiction and is now married to a woman who only cares about his money and cheats on him with his friends right below his nose" Jade said and he stared at her angrily. "I'm ashamed of you too"

"You are ashamed of me but you want my money, don't you?" He asked and chuckled. "When you learn to respect me, when you apologize to me, to Jeremy and to Crystal, you'll have what you need but until then stay in your room and don't bother me again"

"That's not going to happen, I won't apologize for being honest" Jade affirmed.

"Very well then, in that case the only place you're allowed to visit in the house is your room because I don't want to see you, not even in the kitchen so don't touch anything you haven't bought" Mr. West responded. "And don't ask for money because I won't give you anything"

"How am I supposed to eat then? How will I go to school without gas?" Jade asked. "I told you, you have to be a responsible father" She affirmed and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"You're eighteen, I'm not forced to keep you and be grateful I didn't kick you out of my house, you could be on the streets right now" Her father commented and she stared at him angrily.

"You can't do this" Jade said upset.

"Yes, I can it's my house, my money and my rules and you'll have to see how you get the money you need because it won't come from me" He responded. "Unless you start behaving like you're supposed to and apologize to Crystal, to Jeremy, to me and you accept that you lied to ruin that dinner" He demanded and she smiled while shaking her head, she couldn't believe he was seriously asking her that.

"Go to hell" Jade said coldly and he nodded.

"I don't want to see you, Jade, go to your room" He simply ordered and went back to the living room so she just ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She felt so angry and impotent.

"Fucking bastard" She muttered to herself and threw her bag away madly. She took a breath and sat down on her bed thinking about what she would do, she only had five dollars because it was the end of the month and that money wouldn't last long.

Jade couldn't go downstairs so she spent the whole in her room and ate only a cereal bar she had in her purse, she hadn't been eating well the previous days so that didn't help her to be less hungry. She texted her mother to ask her for some money but she hadn't seen the message so Jade was worried. The next day was a Friday but she skipped school so she simply went outside to buy water because that's what she needed the most.

On Monday Jade had no money left so she had to walk to school but she felt very tired and dizzy from starving the previous days and the worst part was that she didn't know how long she would have to resist because her mother had not seen her messages. She arrived to Sikowitz's classroom and simply sat down without looking at anyone.

"There she is" Tori said and the rest of the gang turned to her but before they decided to approach her, Sikowitz began the class.

"Alright everybody, we are doing some improvisation today!" He exclaimed and started looking all of them. He noticed Jade was sitting across Beck and her friends so he decided to have her and Beck act together. "Beck and Jade, come on stage" He demanded and Beck felt glad while Jade sighed unpleased, she didn't feel like doing anything. She stood up to join Beck at the stage and felt a little dizzy but she continued walking.

"What do we have to do?" Beck asked.

"You are an old grumpy married couple complaining about children ruining your garden" Sikowitz said and Beck nodded, Jade was simply trying to remain awake after over three days of consuming nothing but water.

"Look at them, laughing like what they did is funny…those dirty little jerks" Beck said imitating an old man and Jade nodded.

"My roses are gone" She added in a raspy voice and the gang chuckled watching them. "I hate children"

"We should go out there and whip them like adults did before, now children are criminals" Beck affirmed.

"Um…" Jade started but she started seeing double and shadows, feeling pressure on her head and feeling everything moving a little so she blinked several times and wide opened her eyes to see clearly but it wasn't working. Beck was waiting for her line but after a few seconds he turned to her and realized she was acting weird.

"What's the matter? You don't like the idea?" Beck asked still in character and she turned to him with a confused expression but then her legs weakened and she felt she would faint. "Whoa!" He said scared as he embraced her just in time to stop her from dropping to the floor.

"Jade, are you okay?" Sikowitz asked worriedly as Beck helped Jade to sit on a chair, she wasn't unconscious but she felt really weak.

"Jade, look at me" Beck demanded, he was on his knees in front of her and slapped her face gently to focus her attention. "Can you hear me?" He asked and she nodded before covering her face.

"I'm so dizzy" She whispered and her friends looked at each other disconcertedly.

"Take her to nurse's office" Sikowitz ordered and they nodded. Beck and Tori helped Jade up and she took a breath.

"I'm fine, I can walk" Jade said and a second later she almost fainted again.

"Whoa!" Beck said as he and Tori grabbed her to stop her from dropping.

"Yeah, I can see that, Jade" Sikowitz responded sarcastically and she closed her eyes trying to feel better. "Beck, take her" he ordered and Beck grabbed Jade in his arms, she felt so weak that she didn't even complain and they took her to the nursery room where she was immediately attended.

"Alright Jade, what do you feel?" The doctor questioned.

"My head hurts and it feels heavy, I'm dizzy and I'm tired...especially when I'm on my feet, things feel better when I don't move" Jade explained and the doctor finished checking her.

"Have you been eating well?" He asked and she stared at him nervously. "I notice your face looks bony, I don't know if it always looks like this but there's also the tone, your skin looks somewhat dry and yellowish pale...that's why I'm not so sure this is how you're supposed to look" He commented and the gang stared at her more closely so they realized the doctor had a point, she looked slightly different. "So tell me, have you been eating well?" He asked again and she sighed.

"No really" Jade said sincerely and he nodded.

"When was the last time you ate?" He questioned.

"Wednesday…" Jade informed and everyone's eyes wide opened, the doctor simply sighed and shook his head.

"That is why, Jade, you can't do that…Is this some kind of diet?" He asked and she stared at him not knowing what to respond. "Listen, you only need some food…nutritious food and you'll be fine, just please don't keep doing this, it's dangerous for your health" He demanded and she nodded.

Jade walked out of the nursery room trying to avoid eye contact with her friends but as soon as they were outside Beck grabbed her arm. "You haven't eaten in five days?" He questioned shocked.

"Well, I had a cereal bar on Thursday" She responded and he shook his head.

"Makes no difference, Jade, why have you not eaten?" Tori asked confused and Jade looked down.

"Because I have no money, alright? I have no money and my dad won't give me any or let me touch his food and my mom hasn't sent me anything either" Jade confessed and they looked at each other shocked.

"Oh my god" Andre said and shook his head upset.

"Your father is an asshole, how can he do that to his own daughter?" Tori asked upset.

"You know him…" Jade simply said and took a breath. "I'm nothing to him, I could die today and he wouldn't care…He would even celebrate"

"You could have told us, you wouldn't be feeling like this now if you had" Beck affirmed and she sighed.

"It's fine, I can wait until my mom sends me money" Jade said.

"No, you clearly can't...Just look at you, you can barely stand. We are going to get you some food right now, let's go" He simply informed and she sighed unpleased but she was starving so she went with them. Beck drove everyone to a restaurant and ordered a lot of food for Jade so she was actually surprised.

"I don't think I can eat all the food you ordered" She commented.

"It's everything you like and you'll eat as much as you can, you need to make up with your body for starving it all these days and you need to be full for the rest of the day" Beck said. "You should even take something else with you"

"I still can't believe he did that to you" Cat said sincerely and Jade nodded.

"I couldn't believe it either but after everything that's happened the last few days I guess it shouldn't surprise me, the stupid bastard wanted me to apologize to him, Crystal and that pervert who touched my legs and I'm not gonna do that" Jade commented. "I'd rather starve to death than to say that"

The food came and Jade started eating while they ate their dishes as well, she didn't finish everything but she ate a lot so she ended up extremely full. "Oh my god, I'm so full...I won't eat in two days after this" She said and sat back but she felt so much better so she didn't care.

"That was the idea" Beck said and smiled so she smiled back but then remembered she'd broken up with him so her smile dropped. "What's the matter?"

"We broke up, that's the matter" Jade commented and he sighed.

"Jade, that was silly and I just want you to be okay, let's just fix this, alright?" He asked nicely but she looked to the side not knowing what to do. She wanted to say yes but she didn't want to deal with his insistence and she didn't want him to get in trouble fighting with her dad.

"I don't think so" Jade said sadly and he stared at her confused, he expected her to say yes.

"But why? Don't you love me anymore? Don't you want to be together?" Beck asked and she sighed.

"I just can't be with you right now, Beck and thank you for the meal…I'll pay you back when my mom sends me money but I have to go" Jade said and stood up.

"Hey, wait" Beck said but she ignored him and left. "What's the matter with her? Why doesn't she want our help?"

"I don't know but we should probably let her be alone for a while, she'll come back to us" Tori said and they all sighed. They hoped she was right…

* * *

 **Yes, her dad is a bastard but I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Next day Jade didn't show up to school because she didn't feel like talking to anyone but her friends got worried that something had happened to her again and decided to go see her and brought some food with them because they knew she hadn't eaten all day.

"Do you think this will work? She hasn't even answered our texts" Andre commented as they walked towards the door.

"She better be fully conscious and with no new bruise or that bastard will pay" Beck affirmed and Tori rang the bell. A couple of minutes later a maid opened the door and they immediately got distracted by a scene that was taking place in the living room, which was in the background.

Mr. West was clearly drunk and Jade was arguing with him, they both were screaming and on the other side of the house, in the kitchen, Crystal was just drinking tea and reading a magazine. "You cannot do this to me any longer, be my god damn father for once in your life" Jade screamed madly and threw a pillow away.

"Get out of my sight, disappear!" He exclaimed angrily.

"That's not going to happen until you tell me what I want to hear" She responded.

"I won't give you any money" He informed.

"Why? Because you prefer to pay off your full time whore instead of feeding your daughter?" Jade asked angrily and her father grabbed the back of her head by her hair violently but she didn't get nervous, she was just staring at him upset. "What are you gonna do? Hit me again?" She dared. Meanwhile the gang was outside watching everything and looking at each other concernedly.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Beck shouted but the maid wasn't letting him in.

"You cannot come in" The lady said trying to keep him outside.

"Go ahead! Hit me again" Jade exclaimed full of rage as she stared into his eyes.

"If you keep bothering me I will" Mr. West said on Jade's face.

"I won't stop bothering you and I won't apologize to you or your whore or that pervert she sleeps with" Jade said madly.

"Shut up" He said trying to control his anger but she ignored him.

"No! She cheats on you EVERY SINGLE DAY! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed back and slapped her angrily, she dropped to the floor and her friends' eyes wide opened.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Beck said as he pushed the maid out of the way and walked towards the living room but then Crystal got in his way. "You son of a bitch, I will kill you!"

"Out of my house or I'll call the police" She said in the moment Jade got up so Beck exhaled relieved that he hadn't knocked her out. However, she had some blood on her nose but she was just staring at her father angrily.

"Congrats, Mr. West, you've proven you are a man again!" Jade exclaimed sarcastically but with anger in her words.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed and both, Jade and her father turned to the main entrance and saw everyone standing in the hall.

"What are you doing here? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Mr. West screamed madly.

"Yes, but she's coming with us…Come on, Jade, let's go" Beck said but she only stood there staring at him emotionlessly.

"No, I'm not going with you" Jade informed and they looked at each other confused.

"He just hit you!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I'm fine, just leave…this is over anyway" Jade said as she glared at her father madly and walked towards the stairs.

"You go to your room and I don't want to see you for the rest of the night" Her father ordered.

"You heard her, go!" Crystal ordered.

"Jade, don't do this" Beck demanded seriously.

"Just go" She responded.

"I'll call the cops" Beck threatened and Mr. West chuckled.

"Oh brave boy, I'll be free before dinner so go ahead" He said and Jade stared at him full of frustration trying to keep the tears inside, she hated that man so much. "Jade, darling, I really don't mind you leaving with this guy…He seems very interested in you" Mr. West commented ironically and turned to Beck again. "Why are you so interested in her anyway? Is she your girlfriend or are you her client? Tell me, boy, is she good in bed? She must do wonders for you to be doing all of this to take her home" He commented and Jade looked up shaking her head as she smiled shocked and ashamed while everyone else looked at each other disturbed by his words.

"Oh my god" Jade said almost whispering, she could not believe that man was actually her father.

"You disgusting bastard, you make me sick, she is your daughter! What kind of animal are you?" Beck responded upset and turned to Jade again. "You're coming with us"

"No" She said and Beck stared at her disconcertedly. "Just leave, I'll be fine"

"You can't be serious" He responded coldly and she looked down.

"At least keep the pizza we bought for you" Cat said nicely and Jade gave her a little smile but Mr. West grabbed it from her hands before Jade did so they turned to him nervously.

"GET OUT AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU!" He screamed and threw the pizza outside so Jade stared at him full of rage. "If you wanna eat, get the hell out of my house or go to your room and stay there" He ordered and she took a breath.

"I'll be fine, just go" Jade simply said and went upstairs so they stared at her shocked.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed but she ignored her.

"Get out" Crystal ordered and they had to leave the house.

"I can't believe what just happened" Andre said sincerely.

"That bastard hit her again" Beck said angrily and kicked the pizza box madly. "And what he said is so disturbing, I can't believe it…she is his god damn daughter, he is a pig"

"But she's alright, she handled it" Robbie responded trying to be positive.

"She's okay now but how long is it gonna be that way? Why is she so fucking stubborn?" He asked madly, he couldn't understand her attitude. "She is behaving like an idiot, he'll kill her one of these days and it'll be her fault…and he is so disturbing that he might even rape her too and that will also be her fault, why can't she see it? She needs to get out of this house" Beck affirmed full of anger and impotence.

"Hey, don't say that! He is disturbing but I don't think he would actually rape his daughter and she won't die, she is strong and she can defend herself" Tori said upset. "She'll be okay"

"I hope so…"

"There you are, sweetie" Jeremy suddenly appeared in front of Jade before she reached her room; she hadn't met him but she quickly guessed he was the man Tori was talking about. "That looks really bad, let me help you"

"I don't need your help" She said coldly and opened her door but he stood in her way.

"I'll make you feel much better, why don't you put on that pretty baby-doll you had on the other day? We can have some fun, sweetheart" He said as he bit his lip and she looked at him confused. She didn't know what he was talking about but then she assumed Tori had worn lingerie in front of him so she rolled her eyes angrily.

"Stay away from me or I'm going to fucking kill you" Jade threatened seriously and closed her door on his face. He simply laughed and went back to the guests' room. "Tori, you stupid bitch" she said annoyed and laid down on her bed.

Jade had to process what had happened because things wouldn't be the same after that day. Her father had officially quit being it, she had dumped Beck and her friends too, which she regretted because now she was actually alone and on top of that, she had to deal with a pervert in her house. Jade didn't want to admit it but the truth was that she missed not having to go home and live her reality, Robbie's life was boring but at least she could be in peace and she could have a loving parent with her, which was something she hadn't experienced since her mother moved away.

Next day Jade went to school and saw Tori standing by her locker so she approached her. "Hi Jade!" Tori said nicely. "How are you?"

"You wore lingerie in front of that pervert?" Jade asked upset and Tori looked to the side nervously so she rolled her eyes and shook her head annoyed. "Why did you even wear lingerie? I would expect that from Beck or one of the guys"

"I'm sorry, I was just…playing" Tori said embarrassedly. "Your clothes were cute so I was trying them on but Crystal and that man walked into the room without knocking" Tori explained.

"Well, your little playtime has that man following me around the house harassing me" Jade informed angrily.

"Oh my god, have you told your dad or Crystal?" Tori asked and Jade laughed.

"Are you seriously asking me this? My dad doesn't care, he thinks I'm a liar and that if what I said were true it'd be because I provoked Jeremy, which wouldn't be a lie after all, right?" Jade commented coldly so Tori looked to the side ashamedly. "And Crystal, well she hates me too so I don't think she cares about my wellbeing…She would probably think the same thing my dad did"

"You need to get out of that house now, Jade, this isn't a joke…He could hurt you and if he doesn't then your dad will at some point" Tori affirmed. "Please listen to us"

"No, my dad is not a problem anymore…He won't hurt me and that man won't do it either because I can defend myself" Jade said "I just wanted to make sure he wasn't lying"

"Jade, come on! Don't be away from us, at least let us be with you…You're not alone" Tori affirmed and Jade took a breath. "Please don't do this to yourself"

"Listen, I will keep talking to you but don't tell Beck or any of them anything…the things I say to you will stay between us, alright?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.

"Yes, of course" Tori said and smiled. "Thank you for trusting me again"

"I just…I guess I could use a friend sometimes" Jade said and Tori nodded smiling gladly.

"But does this mean we'll talk in secret or how is it gonna be?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, otherwise they'll keep asking you things and you'll end up talking, I know you" Jade commented and Tori looked down embarrassedly again. "Anyway, we'll talk later…bye" she said and walked away before the rest of the gang appeared. Tori was glad that she at least had agreed to be in contact with her but she still wished everyone else got to be with her as well.

The next few days went by without any major problems because Jade would usually stay out of her house until very late at night, sometimes she spent time with Tori or all alone and by the time she arrived home, everybody was sleeping so she didn't have to face them. One night Jade decided to stay over at Tori's house but they didn't tell anyone so it was just the two of them.

"So what do you wanna do while our pizza gets here?" Tori asked as both girls sat down on the couch.

"I don't know" Jade said.

"Jade, why didn't you go with your mom? When did she leave?" Tori asked curiously.

"She left two years ago, and I didn't go because I wanted to stay in Hollywood Arts" Jade responded. "She used to call me every day at first, then once a week and now she doesn't even call me, I'm glad she at least sent me some money though"

"I'm sure she's just busy" Tori affirmed.

"It's alright, she's enjoying her new life and she has the right to…I'm eighteen, she doesn't have to be with me anymore" Jade said and sighed.

"But she's your mom, parents should care about their kids forever" Tori commented.

"Well, mine clearly don't agree with that" Jade said and chuckled. "But it's fine, I can live with it…I'm used to being alone now"

"You're not alone, though…You have me and even if you don't want to admit it, you still have Beck and Cat and Andre and Robbie, we are all here for you" Tori said and Jade smiled a little as she looked at Tori.

"I guess you're right but right now I can't allow them to be around, I need to get my life together and once I'm free from all this then maybe we could go back to what we used to be" Jade said sincerely and Tori nodded. A few seconds later the bell rang and the girls turned to the door.

"The pizza is here, that was incredibly fast" Tori commented.

"Ask" Jade said.

"Who is it?" Tori questioned before opening the door.

"Me, Tori, open the door" Beck said and Tori turned to Jade surprised.

"I swear I didn't invite him" She immediately said and Jade nodded.

"I believe you, I'll just wait in your room…tell him to leave" She said and Tori nodded. Jade ran upstairs and Tori opened the door.

"Hey, I didn't expect you tonight" Tori commented surprised.

"We need to talk, we need a plan to help Jade" Beck said as he walked into the room. "She hasn't talked to us in over two weeks and I'm really concerned" Jade wanted to hear what they talked about so she stayed hidden upstairs.

"I don't think she is having any trouble now, she seems fine so don't worry" Tori said and Jade nodded.

"I worry because she is not, who could be okay living the life she lives?" Beck asked concernedly. "This situation is driving me insane, she won't respond my calls or texts to even say she is fine and I don't know what to do…You lived in her body for several days, you must know how things work inside that house so tell me"

"I spent most of the time in her room, I don't know what you expect me to say" Tori said sincerely. "I'm sure she is fine, Beck, just give her some space and time…I'm sure she'll get back to you at some point"

"I miss her, I miss her and I don't want her to be alone, especially now" Beck said sincerely and Jade smiled while looking down, she missed him too.

"Oh Beck, I don't know what to say…Listen, she's okay and she still loves you, she just needs time to get herself together" Tori affirmed and he sighed. "She'll come back to you, to all of us"

"You really think so?" He asked and she nodded.

"You know her better than I do, she will" Tori commented.

"I thought I did but now...She is acting so different, I can't understand why she wants to stay there with that bastard, it makes me angry, she is putting herself on harm's way, she is behaving like a complete idiot" Beck said sincerely and Jade sighed slightly upset. "I don't know if she will come back to us but I'm afraid, Tori, I'm afraid for her...What if she doesn't even get the chance to do it? What if someone takes that away from her?" Beck questioned worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked confused.

"You know exactly what I mean, her father is a beast! You told us what he said, he hates her. We've seen what he's capable of and I'm afraid that he will lose his temper one day and do something…and that the next time I see her she won't be there anymore, that the next time I see her she will be in a coffin" Beck said and his voice cracked just imagining that. "If she dies, I'll never forgive myself for not doing enough to keep her safe"

"First of all, it wouldn't be your fault" Tori responded and Jade nodded, she didn't want Beck to feel guilty.

"Yes, it would because I'm supposed to protect her even if she doesn't want me to" Beck said and Jade smiled a little. "You know what I should do? I should go to her house, beat the hell out of that bastard, break into her room, tell her she's an idiot and take her with me to make sure she is okay, I would even handcuff her to me just so she can't escape" He commented and Jade chuckled quietly.

"No, don't do that" Tori said even though she also found it funny.

"I just don't know what to do, Tori, I don't want to wake up one day and be told that Jade is gone, I don't want to learn that her father killed her while I was somewhere else when I should've been protecting her" Beck responded seriously with tears in his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live with it, I just...I can't" He said and looked down so Jade sighed sadly, she felt so bad for doing that to him.

"Don't think like that, he wouldn't kill her and she will be fine, Jade is a strong girl" Tori affirmed. "Everything will be okay, I promise"

"I hope you're right because I don't know what I would do if I lost her forever…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Beck left after about half an hour and Jade finally came downstairs so Tori turned to her and sighed sadly. "Could you consider letting him in? He is suffering, he misses you and he really cares about you" She commented.

"I know but don't want him to get into trouble for me and right now things are fine, my dad hasn't even spoken to me…deep inside I know he regrets hitting me" Jade said. "I haven't seen that pervert and Crystal has only talked to me three times but nothing relevant has happened, everything will go back to normality"

"And when is that man leaving? Does your father still not know that they're hooking up?" Tori questioned.

"He probably suspects it's true but he doesn't want to believe it, I don't even think he cares…" Jade said sincerely. "But I think he's leaving soon, Crystal said she will go see her mother to London for a few days and he'll have nothing to do at home so I guess they'll leave together, I think their flight leaves tonight"

"Thank god" Tori said and Jade nodded.

"Yes, he is gross" She added.

"Well, then I guess things will return to normality soon right?" Tori asked and Jade sighed.

"I hope so, I miss him too" Jade admitted and Tori smiled sadly. "But let's not talk about that now, play the movie…"

"Sure" They watched the movie, ate pizza and went to bed late at night. Next morning was a weekend so they didn't have to go to school and Jade didn't care about returning home because only her father was there and that was equals being home alone.

"So I'll see you at school on Monday, are you sure you don't want to stay here all weekend?" Tori asked as she walked Jade to the door.

"No, it's alright…I want to take a shower and change into my clothes but don't worry, things will go back to normality on Monday" Jade informed and Tori smiled.

"Really? Will you get back together with Beck and the rest of us?" She asked happily and Jade nodded.

"I thought about it all night and there's really no point in delaying it, is there? Things won't change much after now anyway, my dad is an asshole, my stepmother is a bitch...My family sucks but I'm tired of just focusing on that, at this point I don't even care anymore" Jade said and sighed. "I want to feel as normal as possible and I want my life to be good, the only thing I can do to start enjoying my life again is to do what I did before and that starts with you guys" she commented sincerely and Tori smiled gladly.

"I'm so happy you made that choice, it'll be a nice surprise on Monday" Tori commented. "Everyone is gonna be so happy to have you back, just like this never happened, and we could even talk about getting you out of there, you don't need that man at all"

"We'll see about that, I also think anything would be better than having to interact with those people" she responded and Tori nodded.

"I can't wait for everything to go back to normality, it's gonna be great!" Tori exclaimed and Jade chuckled.

"Yeah, it will...I'm excited too and It's Saturday so Monday is almost here. I'll meet you at school, make sure you're all together" Jade said and Tori nodded. "Bye Tori"

Jade went back home and when she stepped inside she didn't see anyone in the main hall. However, she smelled alcohol so she looked into the living room and saw her father already very drunk and almost unconscious from drinking. She didn't even bother to speak to him and simply went upstairs.

Jade stepped into her room and laid down on her bed just staring at the ceiling but all the sudden she heard her door closing so she immediately sat confused and saw Jeremy standing there. "What the fuck are you still doing here?" Jade asked disconcertedly.

"I'm staying a few more days" He informed. "Crystal is not here so why don't you keep me in company?" He suggested and she stood up shaking her head.

"Not even in your best dreams" Jade affirmed. "Get out of my room"

"Or what?" He asked as he got closer to her.

"I'm going to scream and call the police" She responded and he chuckled.

"Good luck with that" Jeremy said and grabbed the back of her head to keep her under control while covering her mouth with his other hand. Jade quickly kneed him between his legs and punched his neck with her fist so he collapsed. "You fucking bitch"

Jade pushed him out of the way and stormed out of her room to go downstairs, she immediately tried to open the door but he had locked it so she couldn't do it. "OPEN!" She screamed desperately and started kicking it but then she heard his laughter upstairs.

"You can't leave this house, sweetheart, everything is locked so just come here and play with me" He said as he walked downstairs calmly and she started feeling actual fear. Jade didn't know what to do so she ran into the living room and saw her father.

"Dad, dad help me! DAD! HELP ME" Jade begged as she shook him desperately. He wasn't completely passed out but he didn't even pay attention to her, he simply stated pushing her hands away just so he would be able to sleep. "DAD, PLEASE!" She screamed as she cried her eyes out because she was terrified.

"Daddy doesn't want to help you, darling, just face it…we are alone" Jeremy said smiling satisfied and she started walking back scared as he calmly followed her around the room. "Yes, Jade, nothing you do can save you from what's going to happen and you should be okay with that, you'll like it"

"Stay away from me" Jade demanded nervously but then Mr. West made a sound so they both turned to him. "DAD! DAD PLEASE HELP ME" Jade screamed as she ran towards him again but he continued sleeping. "Don't do this to me, not now…please!" she exclaimed as she repeatedly shook him. Jeremy was getting tired so he simply embraced her from behind to take her upstairs but she was holding on to her father's body. However, he ultimately pulled her away. "NO! DAAAAAAAD!"

"Shut up!" Jeremy said angrily and dragged her upstairs but she kept screaming desperately. They got to her room and he threw her on the bed, she immediately tried to drag herself away but he got on top of her and put his hands around her neck. "You stay here" He ordered but she continued fighting.

Jeremy was tired of that so he tried to knock her out by punching her face but he only got to make her dizzy for a few seconds. However, that was enough time for him to rag Jade's stockings, pull her skirt up and break her shirt open on her chest. "That's better…" He said as he got on top of her again and she continued fighting

"GET OFF ME!" Jade screamed desperately but he ignored her. "NO! STOP PLEASE STOP"

"Just enjoy it…" He said as he caught his breath and tried to start but couldn't.

Jade stared at him on top of her and realized he was too distracted trying to rape her to pay attention to what she would do next, so she got ready and two seconds later stuck her thumbs into his eyes as hard as she could so he immediately screamed and got off. Jade ran out of the room and tried to get to the kitchen to grab a knife but he had gone behind her and he pushed her so she fell down the stairs instead; however, she wasn't completely unconscious and she tried to get up again.

"We are not done yet" Jeremy said angrily as she basically crawled into the living room to get away from him. He simply grabbed her hair to make her stand up again and turned her around so she would face him. "That wasn't a nice thing to do…" He commented and she stared at him coldly. "You are going to finish what we started and you'll stop fighting" He said as he grabbed her head with both hands.

"Fuck you" Jade said while trembling with blood on her lips from the punch. Jeremy didn't even think about it, he threw her to the floor violently but she smashed her face on the table next to the couch instead, it was made of glass so everything broke with her head and she hit the floor completely unconscious.

"Jade?" Jeremy questioned nervously when he realized he'd thrown her too volently and moved her with his foot a couple of times but she remained still. "Holy shit…" he said scared when she didn't move. He got on his knees and turned her over a little to see her face but he noticed she had a lot of blood on her forehead and some tiny cuts on her face. "What do I do?" He asked himself and took a breath but after several seconds he came up with a plan.

Jeremy grabbed some bottles from the table and spilled all the alcohol on Jade's body, then he simply dropped the bottles next to her, unbuttoned Mr. West's pants as he slept and used a tissue to put some of Jade's blood on her father's hands and shirt. "That's it, now I need to get the fuck out of here" He went to get his suitcase, made sure he hadn't left anything in any of the rooms and left the house trying not to be seen.

Mr. West woke up a few hours later but he didn't even see Jade, he only went to the bathroom on the other side of the living room and went back to the couch. He was completely gone all the time so he kept drinking, falling asleep and repeating the cycle while Jade's body laid next to the big couch just the way it had landed after Jeremy smashed her head against the table.

On Monday Tori reunited the gang at school waiting for Jade, she could not wait for her to arrive and fix things with everyone. "What's the big surprise, Tori?" Andre asked curiously.

"Just wait" Tori said, they were all in the main hall staring at the door but an hour went by and Jade didn't show up.

"So…?" Robbie asked and Tori looked down.

"I don't know, I'm sorry guys…it'll probably have to wait to another day" She commented sadly.

"Will you at least tell us what this was all about?" Andre asked.

"That would take the surprise away, I'll see if I can arrange it for tonight" Tori commented and they nodded.

"Fine…"

"Let's go to class then" Beck said and they all went to Sikowitz's class but Tori couldn't stop thinking about Jade. They had specifically planned to meet at school on Monday so she couldn't understand why Jade would miss it. The whole day went by and Jade never arrived to school so Tori felt disappointed and confused but she assumed Jade had probably gotten nervous or something.

"Beck…" Tori said when she saw him walking by to go to the parking lot.

"Hey Tori, what's up? Did the surprise arrive?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, she didn't" Tori responded.

"She?" Beck asked.

"Jade, it was Jade…she said she would fix things with you and the others today, I don't understand why she didn't come" Tori commented confused.

"Hold on, you've been talking to Jade?" Beck questioned and Tori nodded.

"She made me promise I wouldn't tell you anything but she thinks it's the right time to get back to normality, she misses you…and the rest of us too" She informed and he smiled.

"Then why would she miss school? What if something happened to her?" He questioned worriedly.

"No, no she probably just regretted it…but if that's the case, I think we should go see her and maybe you'll convince her, she would say yes" Tori said and Beck thought about it.

"Yes, yes...let's go see her then…"

* * *

 **I know, terrible timing for Jade...**

 **I hope you all liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Beck and Tori arrived to the West residence and saw Jade's car outside so they knew she was there; they rang the bell several times but nothing happened so they started getting worried. "Jade! Jade, it's me…open the door!" Tori screamed and continued knocking but nobody responded.

"I'm gonna break the door" Beck informed.

"No! Wait, we need to keep trying" Tori said and knocked more times, then she grabbed the knob and realized it was surprisingly open. "Hold on, it's open…" she informed and opened the door so they looked at each other confused. "This is weird"

"Let's go in" He said and they stepped into the house but didn't see anyone at first. They went directly to her room but there was no one in it. However, the bed looked messy even though it was obvious it'd been made.

"Jade!" Tori said loudly as they looked for her but they didn't find her on the top floor. "Maybe she is not here" she commented as they walked downstairs.

"It doesn't make any sense" Beck commented.

"Maybe she went out" Tori said and sighed as they stopped on the last step of the stairs. "This house smells so much like alcohol" she added.

"That man is an alcoholic so...He probably has spilled bottles all over the house while drunk" Beck responded and she nodded. "But are you sure Jade wanted to come back?"

"Yes! She said she needed to feel normal and that she missed you, and the rest of us too" Tori said. "She was excited to be back, I don't understand"

"Neither do I but I hope she co-" Beck started but stopped as soon as he looked to the right and saw Jade's foot on the floor. "Oh no" he said appalled and Tori turned to living room as well. They walked closer to it and saw the horrifying image: Jade was laying on her belly on the floor with one bloody hand still hanging from what was left of the crystal table, which now laid into pieces under and over her body, they could smell the alcohol in the room and Mr. West was sleeping on the other side of the couch.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed scared and they immediately went to help her. Beck turned her around carefully and Tori covered her mouth even more appalled. Jade had a lot of dry blood on her forehead along with some small cuts on her face and neck, she had a big bruise on her cheek, strangling marks on her neck and some smaller bruises on her arms. Her shirt was all broken so they could see her bra and some cuts on her chest as well, her stockings were completely ragged and she had big bruises on her inner thighs so Beck and Tori looked at each other terrified of what they suspected had happened.

"Oh no, no…" Beck said with lots of tears in his eyes as he shook his head.

"Do you think he…raped her?" Tori asked sadly and Beck moved his hand across his face to focus.

"I don't know…it looks like it" He said, pain and frustration dripping from his voice as he stared at Jade. He stood up and turned to Mr. West, who was laying on the couch with the whiskey bottle and his pants open so Beck shook his head full of rage. "YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" He screamed and punched Jade's father madly so he started waking up only to feel another hit from Beck.

"What…get out" He mumbled but Beck simply grabbed his head and dragged him towards Jade's body.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Beck yelled full of rage and kicked him several times until he completely reacted.

"Jade?" Mr. West asked confused when he realized she was on the floor next to him.

"Yes, you fucking pig…You raped your own daughter and tried to kill her, what the hell is wrong with you?" Beck questioned completely out of his mind, he was so angry that he felt he was going to explode.

"We need to get her to a hospital now, I can barely feel her pulse" Tori said worriedly and called an ambulance.

"No, no…I didn't do that" Mr. West affirmed and tried to crawl towards her but Beck kicked him again.

"Only Jade and you are here, and she didn't do that to herself, did she?" Beck asked and Mr. West shook his head as he stared at her.

"Is she dead?" He questioned scared.

"Not yet, why? Do you want to make sure she is?" Tori questioned angrily.

"What happened to her?" Mr. West asked and Beck chuckled because he didn't even know what to do anymore, but then he leaned down and grabbed the old man's head by his hair to make him look at her.

"From the looks of it, you hit her, you tried to strangle her, you broke her clothes, you forced her legs open, you raped her, you spilled your alcohol on her and then smashed her face against this table" Beck said and each word hurt him more because he would've done anything to have been there for her.

"No, no…no, I didn't do that, what are you talking about?" He asked confused and shook his head. He couldn't imagine doing that to his own daughter, he didn't like her but he wouldn't rape her. "I have never hurt Jade"

"Oh no? What about that time you knocked her out and left her on the floor of your study? Or all those other times when you've grabbed her hair and pushed her around? Or how you starved her? That is violence, who is going to believe you?" Tori questioned full of rage as she stroked Jade's hair with a trembling hand.

"Did you call the cops too?" Beck asked.

"Yes, they're on their way" Tori informed and Mr. West looked down.

"All this isn't going to look good in a court, you'll die in jail and I hope it's painful…You're an animal" Beck said and kicked him more. "HOW COULD YOU?" He screamed and punched him again, every time he imagined that man hurting Jade he only wanted to kill him.

A few seconds later the paramedics rushed into the house and carefully took Jade to the ambulance. "You go with her, I'll wait here with this piece of trash until the cops get him" Beck said and Tori nodded.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Tori asked the doctor attending Jade on the ambulance and he sighed not knowing what to say.

"I don't know, she should've been attended immediately after the incident and from the thickness of her blood I would say she's been there for a day or two" The man said and Tori closed her eyes worriedly.

"Please recover, Jade, please…" Tori said sadly as a few tears streamed down her face. "I should have made you stay, if I had insisted you would be okay, I'm sorry"

The ambulance arrived to the hospital and the doctors took Jade to emergencies, a few minutes later Beck joined Tori in the hospital followed by the rest of the gang. "How is she?" Cat asked worriedly.

"What happened?" Andre asked.

"We went to Jade's house and found her unconscious on the floor completely beaten and bloody, and her father was passed out on the couch next to her" Tori explained.

"The son of a bitch raped her or at least he tried to…" Beck affirmed and took a breath to calm down because he felt he would explode. "And then he tried to kill her"

"He didn't even move a finger to help her for two days" Tori said and shook her head upset. "I hope he rots in jail"

"Oh my god, poor Jade…I never thought this would happen" Andre commented sincerely.

"None of us did, she thought that life would go back to normality starting today and look at her now, she's dying in a hospital after her father attacked her" Tori said with tears streaming down her face and Andre hugged her. "It's not fair…"

"Has someone told Jade's mother?" Robbie questioned.

"I called her but she didn't pick up so I left a message" Tori responded.

"What did you say?" Andre asked.

"The truth…That we'd found Jade almost dead in her father's house because he'd attacked her and that we were on our way to the hospital" She said and took a breath. "I hope she hears it soon"

The gang waited for about an hour and then a doctor walked towards them so they stood up and prayed that he was bringing good news. "Jade West, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, how is she?" Beck immediately asked.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you guys…She's not okay, the trauma on her head was really hard and she didn't recover consciousness in over two days, she didn't get any help in that same period either so that's not good" The doctor started. "She was obviously attacked because someone tried to strangle her but we believe the unconsciousness was caused by the impact her head received"

"Was she raped?" Tori asked sadly and the doctor looked down.

"Well, there are marks on her body consistent with sexual assault but it didn't happen, she probably fought too hard or something stopped him" The doctor said and they nodded, at least that was good news. "I suppose that man left after attacking her so we need to report it to the police"

"We know who that pig is, don't worry, he is being taken care of" Beck said coldly.

"But is she gonna be okay?" Cat asked worriedly.

"Frankly I don't know" The doctor said sincerely. "She's in a coma right now, she's been in one for at least a day…after the concussion, we don't know if there was brain damage or even a fatalistic rupture of veins which would lead to brain death. We are trying to monitor her and see if she wakes up but there's a very high possibility that only her heart is still alive, which would mean she's dead"

"No, no, Jade can't die" Beck said as he shook his head. "You have to save her!"

"You mean she's now living off a machine? Or is that different?" Tori asked confused.

"No, you're right…Her heart was still beating when you found her but now we have her plugged to a machine that keeps her body functioning while we determine if her brain can be saved" The doctor explained. "If we pull the plug, which means we disconnect her, then it's over for her"

"Oh god" Andre said sadly.

"We are doing everything we can, I promise I'll see all the possibilities but I have to be realistic, given the circumstances her possibilities to wake up without any side effect or wake up at all are the smaller percentage in the spectrum" The doctor said sincerely. "Right now chances are 75 to 25% that she is already dead"

* * *

 **I know you hate me but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, to the rude person commenting on the story: No, I'm not a doctor and what I study has nothing to do with medicine, what I write might not be accurate but it works for the purpose of the plot on my story, which is fiction by the way. If you don't like it, STOP READING instead of being rude about it.** **The rest of you, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Chances are 75 to 25% that she's already dead" The doctor informed and Beck felt his heart crashing. "I'll keep you informed…" He walked away and the gang stared at each other completely heartbroken. They couldn't believe what was happening.

"This is a nightmare" Tori said sincerely and looked down with tears in her eyes. "She's gone, she was fine two days ago…she thought we'd be celebrating today and now she's dead" she commented and started crying.

"I should've been there, I knew something like this would happen" Beck said full of regret. "I should've saved her"

"I don't want Jade to die" Cat exclaimed as she cried her eyes out and Robbie hugged her.

"I told you, Tori, remember? I was afraid the next time I saw Jade she would be dead and now…it all happened, I can't do this" Beck said sincerely as he cried nonstop as well.

"Guys, we don't know if she is dead yet so let's calm down and pray, that's the only thing we can do" Andre suggested and they nodded but deep inside they all had assumed Jade was dead.

A week went by and Jade was still in coma so her chances of waking up were getting smaller but her friends refused to leave her side; they all stayed in the hospital with her the whole time. One afternoon they were in Jade's room just talking and staring at her as they usually did when all the sudden a woman stepped inside. At first they got confused but they immediately realized she was Jade's mother because they looked a lot alike.

"Oh god, my baby" Jade's mother, Karina, said mortified.

"Hey, we are Jade's friends" Tori informed and Karina looked at her.

"You called me, right?" She questioned and Tori nodded. "As soon as I heard the message, I bought the plane tickets"

"We are glad you made it in time, someone needs to make the decision" Andre said sadly and she stared at them confused.

"What happened to her? What decision?" Karina questioned worriedly.

"Jade's father attacked her a week ago while he was drunk, he assaulted her, tried to rape her and then slammed her head against a table, she passed out and fell into a coma because she didn't get the attention she needed in time" Beck explained and Karina's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what he had said.

"No, no he couldn't have done that…he tried to rape her? She is his daughter for god's sake!" She said upset and confused.

"Apparently he didn't care about that" Beck responded angrily.

"Maybe he thought she was you, he always yelled at her that you two look alike…I don't know, he was drunk" Tori commented.

"I can't believe this, oh god" Karina said appalled and looked at Jade. "My poor baby, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have left you here" she said as she cried her eyes out and held her daughter's hand. "What did the doctors say? Will she be okay?"

"They say her possibilities of waking up now are 10 to 90%" Tori said sadly. "They fear her brain is already dead, her life is artificial but they need one of her parents to pull the plug"

"Pull the plug? Do you mean kill her?" Karina asked and she shook her head so they looked down sadly. "No, no…I won't do that"

"If she doesn't wake up in three days, they'll give us no choice" Beck informed and Jade's mother broke out crying. There was nothing they could do about it, Jade was already dead and they had three more days before it became official.

Two more days went by and Karina was starting to take care of the funeral for Jade with the help of her friends. They wanted her to have a nice goodbye even though it broke their hearts. "So this is it, she'll be gone tomorrow morning" Beck said sadly as he stroked her hand and they looked down.

"Her mom said she'd be back in the afternoon, she's arranging the funeral" Andre commented.

"At least she's resting now, she doesn't have to feel sad or lonely anymore" Tori said trying to be positive but the truth was that nothing could make them feel better. "We'll always remember you, Jade"

"Of course we will" Beck said and kissed her hand as the tears streamed down his face. "Oh god…I can't do this" He walked away from the bed and they all went after him to comfort him.

"It'll be okay, Beck, we need to move on" Andre said and nodded but Beck was just crying, unable to accept the truth.

"Jadey is with angels now" Cat affirmed and smiled.

"Cat is right, she's okay…and we have to be strong" Tori said trying not to cry but that's all she wanted. "And now we just need to remember the good times, I'm really happy I got to know Jade more in her last few weeks…You all should think of something nice about her as well" she suggested.

"The only thing I can think of is her body on the floor after that bastard assaulted and murdered her" Beck said angrily with tears running down his cheeks. "I can't deal with this, I can't…" He affirmed and covered his face as he broke out crying even more.

"What happened?" Jade suddenly asked.

"AH!" They all screamed scared and turned around to see Jade sitting on the bed staring at them confused. At first they didn't know what to say, they were shocked to see her awake but then they just smiled feeling an infinite happiness.

"Oh my god, you woke up!" Tori exclaimed happily and Jade stared at them confused.

"Jade!" Cat said gladly as well.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm a ghost or something?" Jade questioned. "And why am I in a hospital? What happened?" They looked at each other not knowing exactly what to respond and then turned back to her.

"You don't remember?" Andre asked.

"No, everything's confusing" She said and they simply stared at her as she tried to remember "But…hey, how is the play doing?" Jade suddenly asked and they got even more confused.

"Which play?" Robbie asked.

"We are working on a play for Sikowitz, remember? The one about the love story, it's half of our grade, please tell me you have done your parts" She commented and they looked at each other disconcertedly.

"Jade, that was months ago…" Tori informed.

"What are you talking about? We are not even finished" Jade said. "Beck, will you just stand there and continue staring at me like I'm not here? Come!" she demanded and he walked towards her still not believing his eyes.

"Jade…" He started.

"Can you explain to me what happened and why you all look thrilled to see me? And why are you crying?" She asked him when she saw him more closely.

"Umm…we look thrilled to see you because we thought you were dead, that's why I'm crying" Beck informed and she chuckled but then realized he wasn't kidding.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes, they were going to pull the plug tomorrow…It's a miracle that you woke up" He commented and her eyes wide opened, she thought about it for a few seconds and then turned to him again.

"Pull the plug...wait, how long have I been sleeping?" she questioned nervously.

"Almost two weeks" Cat informed.

"Then why did Tori say the play was months ago?" Jade questioned.

"Jade, what month is it?" Beck questioned.

"Umm…August" She responded and he sighed because it was in fact November. "Will you tell me why I'm here?"

"That will have to wait" Beck said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? I'm your girlfriend, you shouldn't keep secrets from me" Jade said upset. It was as if she didn't remember the last three months.

"Listen Jade, this is gonna be hard for you to understand but it looks like you've forgotten things…it's not August, it's November and our play went very well" Tori informed and Jade stared at her confused. "It must have been because of the concussion"

"What concussion? Did my car crash or something?" Jade asked and they looked at each other uncomfortably.

"No, Jade…Your father, he…" Beck started but he couldn't finish.

"He what? He crashed while he was drunk and I was there?" Jade asked and he shook his head. "It must have been Crystal then, that bitch hates me"

"No, Jade, he attacked you" Beck said and she stared at him confused. "He…he tried to rape you and he tried to kill you while he was drunk" he informed and her eyes wide opened.

"You're lying" Jade said coldly.

"I wish I were…we found you unconscious next to him, you were beaten and your clothes were ragged…" Beck commented mortified and she shook her head.

"No, no…that can't be right, he wouldn't do that, I know he hates me but he wouldn't do that" Jade repeated as she shook her head.

"He is in prison now, he will face charges for attempted rape and murder" Andre informed and Jade looked down completely shocked.

"Oh god…" She said and Beck hugged her. "No!" she started crying and hugged him back.

"It'll be okay, the important thing is that you're alive and you're fine…You don't need to remember what happened, it might be a good thing that you forgot it" Beck said but she continued crying so he kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes she finally calmed down and took a breath as she looked down.

"So now what? Where am I going to live?" Jade questioned.

"You don't have to worry about that" Beck affirmed and smiled. "I'll take care of it…"

A few seconds later the door opened and Karina walked inside the room looking down and holding a black folder. "It's done, we'll have her funeral the day after tomorrow just to have a ceremony and then I'll have her body cremated" She informed as the tears streamed down her face. "I guess I could leave part of the ashes with you and take the other part with me, I know how much you care about her..." She said still looking down and started crying into her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm...I'll buy two nice containers for us" She said and turned around again to leave without even looking at them.

"That won't be necessary" Jade said and her mother turned to her with her eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god! Jade!" Her mother exclaimed happily and immediately ran to the bed to embrace her in her arms. "Thank you, god, thank you!" She repeated as she cried her eyes out and hugged her daughter.

"I missed you" Jade said sincerely with tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm not leaving you again" Karina informed.

"You live in Switzerland…" Jade commented. "I can't do this to you, mom, your life is there now"

"You are part of my life and I can't leave you again, if Richard loves me as much as he says he does then he'll understand and he'll try to come and start over here" Karina affirmed.

"No, mom, you go back…I can take care of myself" Jade said. "Besides, now that I think of it…I could actually ask for a retribution from that bastard, right?" she asked and they thought about it. "He is filthy rich and I can make him give me the money I need to live on my own, you don't have to be here"

"We'll see about that, as for now we are together and that's all that matters" Karina affirmed and then the doctor walked into the room smiling gladly.

"Look who's awake just in time" He said and Jade sighed.

"But I don't remember the last few months, why?" She questioned.

"Side effect, maybe you'll recover those memories or you might as well just live without them but considering the magnitude of the concussion, this is the best possible outcome…You're very lucky" He said and Beck smiled happily. He couldn't believe it was over, Jade was alive and well and her father in prison.

Jade had to stay in the hospital for another week and then she was finally released, she went back home to get her belongings and found Crystal there. She'd been trying to get Mr. West out of prison but she had not succeeded. Jade was accompanied by her mother and Beck so Crystal didn't really say anything, she simply ignored them. Jade stared at the living room and she could feel the emotions she'd experienced that day but she couldn't remember what had exactly happened so she'd just imagined it.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked as she stared at the living room and the spot they'd found her on.

"Yeah…let's go" They left the house and Beck drove them to Karina's hotel, where Jade'd be staying until they figured something else. "I wanna see him" she suddenly said and they turned to her surprised.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Beck responded sincerely.

"I do, I'm gonna go see him tomorrow"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! :)**

 **Please review more! Those reviews have been low lately.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jade went to prison the next day and refused to let her mother or Beck accompany her, she wanted to face her father alone. He appeared a few minutes later escorted by an officer, who simply left him with Jade and walked away. "Hello Mr. West…father" Jade said coldly and he stared at her ashamedly.

"You seem well…" He commented.

"I am, unfortunately for you I survived" Jade responded. "But I have to admit it was quite shocking to wake up to the news that my own father tried to rape and murder me"

"Jade, I swear I didn't do it…I couldn't have" He affirmed.

"Just like you couldn't have knocked me out a few days earlier?" Jade questioned angrily, she didn't remember that either but her friends had told her everything. "You were always drunk on the couch or your study, pretending I was the cause of your misery when in fact that cause is yourself and your poor life choices. My mom left you because she couldn't deal with your alcoholism, not because she had someone else as you always said...and I am your daughter, you spent your life hating me for no reason to justify your hatred for yourself" She affirmed. "I feel so much pity for you, Mr. West, you are going to stay in prison for a long time and then you'll come out to be an alcoholic on the streets because after this your company is sinking and Crystal won't put up with poverty, she'll just get another…sponsor and you'll be alone"

"Jade, did I really do it? I'm sorry, I swear I don't remember any of it…I don't think I could have done that but…I don't know" Mr. West said sincerely with tears in his eyes. He didn't like Jade, that was the truth but he couldn't imagine actually assaulting her.

"Well, the bruises, the marks and the concussion are there and I didn't cause them" Jade said. "And we were alone in the house"

"But do you remember me doing it?" He asked and she looked to the side.

"No, I don't remember anything but I know it happened and I can feel all the pain, the desperation and the fear I felt that day" Jade responded and he looked down. "I can hear myself screaming at you, it haunts me...'Dad, dad, don't do this to me...not now, please dad!', those words replay in my head all the time" she said with tears in her eyes because she did remember that.

"Please forgive me" He begged and she chuckled.

"No, this isn't the only you've done…" Jade said. "Ever since I arrived to your house you and your wife have made my life hell, you told me how much you hate me every single day and didn't stop reminding me that you could kick me out on any day. You called me a whore, an idiot and many other things not worth mentioning, you hurt me…even physically for months, you weren't explicit but I'm sorry to inform you that grabbing my head and pushing me is violence too" She commented coldly. "You hit me purposefully and left me on the floor of your study until I woke up, you starved me for standing up for myself and then one day your wife wasn't home so you decided you could use me, your own daughter, as a replacement" she said full of rage and he shook his head looking down, it was so disturbing to even imagine it. "Yes, father, you hit me and tried to rape me…You ragged my clothes, forced my legs open with your knees and then I guess I kept fighting or you were too drunk to do it, you got angry and smashed my head against the table….and as usual, you didn't bother to make sure I was okay, I fell in a coma and almost died because of you"

As Jade spoke he tried to remember what he'd done but he couldn't, he only imagine himself doing it and that was enough to make him hate himself. "Also, I came to inform you that I'm suing you and of course I'm going to win, I'll take all of your precious money away from you and your whore, I know that will hurt you more than anything and I need it to live on my own now so…I think it's fair" Jade informed and he took a breath. "Anyway, I'm leaving now…enjoy your time in prison and get used to being alone because that's how you're going to live the rest of your life, goodbye father" She said coldly and walked away leaving her father crying into his hands but she didn't feel bad for him, she hated him.

Jade indeed sued her father and won, he had to give her most part of his fortune so she rented an apartment and convinced her mother to return to Europe. Things were even better than they were before so Jade was partly glad the incident had happened. She was finally able to live in peace and she had her friends and Beck with her so she felt happy, they all did.

"Hold on, you're kidding, right? What do you mean we switched bodies?" Jade asked not believing her friends. They were all in Tori's house eating pizza and playing cards. "That's impossible"

"We know it sounds crazy but it's true, you lived in Robbie's body for almost a week" Beck affirmed.

"I can't believe this, sorry, it's impossible" Jade responded. "You're trying to play with me because I can't remember, right? I'm not that affected, I can think"

"No, we are not!" Cat exclaimed.

"By the way have you recovered any memories?" Andre asked curiously.

"I remember the assault a little, it's all blurry but I can remember fighting on my bed and then falling down the stairs and stuff like that, but I can't see his face…it's mostly shadows, my own voice and the feelings, I can feel the fear like it's happening again" She responded. "But that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to believe we switched bodies, come on…"

"No, that Chinese woman…Mrs. Lee, remember?" Tori asked and Jade nodded. "You were rude to her and she made us switch bodies for a few days, I lived in your body…that's how we learnt about your dad's alcoholism and everything"

"So you know all those details because you lived them while I was in Robbie's body?" Jade asked curiously.

"Some, yeah but the time he knocked you out and the last assault it wasn't me, it was you again…but you told me what happened, we spent a lot of time together" Tori commented.

"Me with you?" Jade asked surprised and Tori nodded. "Wow…I must've been desperate"

"Hey!" Tori said slightly offended. "We became good friends" She said and Jade chuckled.

"Whatever, I'll just pretend I believe you" Jade said and Beck smiled because it was good to have her back. "So tell me, what kind of things did I tell you?"

"Well, you talked about your mom and your dad, I usually asked you about Crystal and Jeremy" Tori commented.

"Who's Jeremy?" Jade asked confused.

"Crystal's stay in lover, he was a creep…He was always harassing you when he had the chance" Tori said and Beck exhaled upset, he wished he had been able to kick that man's ass.

"There was a pervert in my house and you're just telling me now?" Jade questioned upset.

"I didn't think it was relevant, he left with Crystal the night before the assault" Tori informed and Jade thought about it. She just stared into space for several seconds trying to remember and all the sudden the memories hit her, it was as if she was watching a movie in her head and everything moved fast. Jeremy's name replayed in her head along with his voice and she wide opened her eyes appalled.

"What's going on?" Beck asked confused because she seemed scared.

"I…I remember" Jade said and their eyes wide opened as well. "Oh my god, I remember everything"

"You do?" Tori asked surprised and Jade nodded.

"Yes, yes…the switch body thing, I made Rex a girl, right?" Jade asked and they nodded smiling so she smiled happily. "Oh my god, I remember!"

"That's great" Beck said gladly and held her hand so she smiled at him but then her smile slowly dropped. "What's the matter?"

"That I remember…I remember the assault" Jade said and looked at her friends. "It wasn't him"

"Whom? It wasn't whom?" Andre asked confused.

"It wasn't my father" Jade informed and they looked at each other confused. "No, it wasn't him…"

"What are you talking about? He is the only person who could've done it" Beck affirmed but she shook her head.

"No, I remember I arrived home and Jeremy was still there…He tried to rape me in my room but I fought him, I ran downstairs and my father was drunk on the couch, yes! I screamed and asked him for help, that's why I can remember myself screaming at him but it wasn't him, he didn't wake up and Jeremy pulled me away from him...Yes, I was holding on to him but that man dragged me away and I was terrified, I kept screaming and crying" Jade explained while shaking as she remembered and they looked at each other shocked. "He took me upstairs again, I kept fighting but he punched me in the face and broke my clothes, he was about to rape me but I escaped again, I wanted to go grab a knife but he went after me and pushed me down the stairs…" She continued and Beck could picture everything like he was witnessing it, the fear and the pain in Jade's voice as she remembered made it feel like it was happening again so he felt extremely frustrated. "He wanted me to cooperate but I didn't, he said I had no way out and I just remember his angry face before everything turned black" She finished and took a breath with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god" Tori said surprised and they looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Are you sure he didn't do it? It just feels like...I don't know, now that I remember I feel it happened, I can feel him" Jade said scared with tears streaming down her face and Beck embraced her in his arms.

"No, no...he didn't do it" Beck said as he hugged her.

"Are you just lying to me?" She asked and broke the hug a little to look him in the eye. "I want the truth, he was there...he had almost done it before I passed out and I feel he did it, I feel he raped me" Jade said mortified but Beck shook his head and hugged her tightly again.

"I'm not lying to you, the doctor told us it didn't happen" He affirmed as she stroked her hair. "But that doesn't mean you can't be affected, it's fine, I'm here for you" Beck said and kissed her forehead. The rest of the gang looked at them and smiled sadly. They remained like that for over a minute but then Jade broke the hug and took a breath. "Are you okay?" Beck asked smiling nicely and Jade nodded a couple of times.

"Well, the good news is that your dad didn't do it…" Andre said trying to be positive.

"But the bastard who did is still out there" Beck responded upset.

"My father is in prison for something he didn't do" Jade commented and they looked down. "But the worst part is that I don't feel bad for that, after all the things he's done to me this is the least he deserves"

"But he didn't do it" Robbie said.

"But he did many other things and he deserves everything that's happening to him, I'm glad he is in prison" Jade affirmed.

"So you won't do anything about this?" Tori asked.

"No, his friends managed to get him only five years in prison and a lot of therapy for his alcoholism because according to them, it was involuntary so he'll only be locked up for a few years and then he'll come out to work for someone else because he is broke, that's a proper punishment for what he did to me" Jade commented and they sighed nodding, she had a point. "But that bastard, Jeremy, I don't want him to just live happily ever after, like what he did doesn't matter"

"We don't know where he is" Robbie said.

"And what would you wanna do?" Beck asked.

"Crystal will lead us to him and I'm thinking of something…" Jade said and smirked, she nodded a little and chuckled. "He will pay too"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **And also, next chapter will be the last just so you know :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"That is not happening" Beck said after hearing Jade's plan.

"It's the only way" She affirmed. "I'll be fine"

"It's dangerous, what if he wins? Do you want to get raped for real?" He questioned angrily. "It's not happening"

"Nothing bad will happen, you guys will get there in time…we just need him to be in the same room and the rest will be on me, relax I'm not that stupid" Jade responded and he shook his head as he took breath. "Will you help me?"

"Jade…" He said as he tried not to look her in the eyes.

"Please…" She said in a sweeter tone.

"Don't do that" Beck said slightly upset and she smiled so he took a breath while rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll help you"

"Great!" Jade exclaimed. "We'll do it as soon as we learn where he is"

Jade and the gang watched her house for a couple of days and one afternoon they saw Jeremy walking into the place to be with Crystal, who immediately kissed him. "There he is" Tori informed.

"Yes, he doesn't know what's coming" Jade added and smiled excitedly as they watched the house. A few hours later he finally left and they followed him in Beck's car until they arrived to his house.

"Are you sure about this? Why can't Tori go instead?" Beck asked. "He doesn't know her"

"I could do it" Tori said and Jade smiled at her a little.

"Thank you but no, I have to do this…He won't just fall for a stranger, it has to be me" Jade affirmed and took a breath.

"Please be careful and maintain your distance" Beck demanded and she nodded.

"I will, but I won't come back unharmed, you know that" She responded. "Relax, I'll be fine…Just follow us to my house, alright? I'll need you to be there when it all happens"

"Don't worry, we'll be there" Tori affirmed and Jade got out of the car. They watched her making her way towards Jeremy's door and she rang the bell, a minute later the door opened and the show began.

"Hi Jeremy" Jade said emotionlessly and he stared at her surprised.

"Crystal said you lost your memory, how can you remember me?" He asked nervously.

"I got it back, some of it…And things are quite confusing to me, I was hoping you could clarify everything" Jade commented.

"What do you remember?" Jeremy questioned slightly afraid.

"I remember the incident at the dinner and when my dad hit me, and also the attack that led me to the hospital but it's blurry and I don't know what happened" Jade lied. "Crystal said you were there when it happened so I was wondering if you perhaps saw part of it, did my father say anything? Did you see me before it happened?" She questioned and he exhaled relieved.

"Umm…no, I left before you arrived but Crystal told me what he did, what a bad father uh?" He commented and she smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I never thought he would get that low" She responded. "And honestly I've been really angry over it, Crystal is the one to blame for everything he's done to me! I hate her and I want her to suffer…even a bit of what she's put me through"

"What does that have to do with me?" Jeremy asked confused and Jade laughed.

"You know what I mean, you and Crystal are lovers" Jade affirmed. "And she got jealous of me at times, she feels something for you and ever since I remembered you, I've been thinking about doing something that hurts her and that benefits both of us, I know you like me" she said and smirked so he raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Pretty straightforward, uh? What are you suggesting?" He asked smirking.

"Listen, I'm single and I think we should start our relationship over…let's forget the past and have some fun together, be each other's company…I do get lonely at times" Jade commented and bit her lip seductively so he smiled as he stared at her from top to bottom. "And this would also be a great punishment for that bitch, don't you think? Everyone wins!"

"Are you serious?" He questioned and she stepped close to him.

"Very" She whispered almost kissing him and he put his hands around her waist as he started kissing her, Jade was disgusted but she kissed him back and they made out for over a minute while Beck and the gang watched them from the car.

"Whoa…" Andre said and chuckled. "She's good"

"Yeah…" Beck said coldly and looked away.

"I think she's convinced him" Tori said gladly and sighed.

Jeremy started stroking Jade's butt and tried to make her step inside the house but she stepped back. "Hey, hey…wait, I have a better idea" She said and smirked. "I want that bitch to see us, come with me" Jeremy was so turned on that he immediately nodded and closed his door to follow Jade. He drove her to Mr. West's house and they broke in, Crystal wasn't there because she'd gone to the gym so they went to the main room and Jeremy continued kissing Jade but she was tired of keeping her act up so she pushed him onto the bed.

"Come here" He said excitedly as he took his shirt off and she smiled.

"Break my clothes, be rough! It excites me" Jade said and he stood up nodding. Jeremy put Jade against the wall and started ragging her shirt open, he did the same thing with her stockings and threw her onto the bed.

"You like it rough?" He asked and she nodded so he got on top of her and she rolled her eyes disgusted as he kissed her neck and touched her all over.

"Stop, I need to pee" Jade said and pushed him off so he sighed annoyed as she walked into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long" Jeremy said and she smiled before closing the door. When she was there she texted Beck to let him know it was time and took a breath because things would get ugly after that. She walked out looking down and then turned around to place her phone on the little table in the corner of the room just so it would record everything in case she needed it.

"Come here" He ordered and smirked while playing with his belt.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Jade informed and his smiled dropped.

"What?" He asked upset.

"This won't work…I lied, I just wanted Crystal to see us but I'm not single and I can't do this" Jade commented and tried to get to the door so he grabbed her arm.

"No, no, no this is not staying like this, come here!" Jeremy said angrily and pulled her close to him. "You and I are going to play!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jade screamed and bit him so he threw her to the floor violently and she hit her face on the edge of the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stay back!" she ordered as she dragged herself back but he got on top of her and put his knees on her thighs to force her legs open. "NO, GET OFF ME!" She yelled as loudly as she could. Everything was going the way she expected but she was praying they would get there in time.

"Shut up!" Jeremy exclaimed as he pressed her wrists against the floor and kissed her neck but she kept fighting, she was starting to get nervous. "You think you can do that to a man, you stupid whore? This is why bad things happen to you" He commented angrily and slapped her. "You deserve this!" He added and slapped her again.

"Stop!" Jade demanded while crying. "GET OFF ME! PLEASE!" She screamed as he pulled his pants down a little. She tried to roll over and close her legs but he was forcing them open with his knees so she was just shaking them desperately. "PLEASE DON'T!"

"Scream, come on…You like rough games, I WANT YOU TO SCREAM!" He ordered and at that point Jade wasn't even thinking about her revenge, she regretted getting that far because her friends were taking too long.

"Get off, GET OFF!" She demanded again and tried to scratch him but he only laughed and put his belt around her neck.

"I know you like this, you little bitch" He said and smiled as he choked her for several seconds. Jeremy continued strangling Jade and got ready to rape her but a moment later the door slammed open and two cops walked inside.

"FREEZE!" One of them shouted.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed as she ran towards her friend and Jeremy moved off Jade with his hands up. Jade immediately pulled the belt off her neck but she still felt very dizzy, she was on the floor coughing and Tori helped her to sit. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She questioned genuinely worried and Jade held her neck before nodding.

"Thank god you're here, this man tried to rape me" Jade informed between sobs. "I came home to get some of my clothes and he was here, he attacked me…" she said and he turned to her confused.

"That's not true, she invited me...we were having rough consensual sex" Jeremy affirmed.

"He is lying, you just saw him choking me! This is my father's house…he is here because he is my stepmother's lover" Jade commented. "I thought he was gone but he tried to rape me and he said he would kill me after, he's got a gun in his jacket" she said and continued crying.

"Check" One of the cops ordered and the other did. They indeed found a small pistol in Jeremy's jacket and his eyes wide opened.

"It's okay, thank god I was waiting for you in the car and I saw what was happening" Tori said and hugged Jade.

"You fucking bitch, you tricked me!" Jeremy exclaimed angrily and tried to hit Jade.

"Ah!" she screamed but the cops grabbed him.

"You are under arrest for sexual assault, attempted murder and possession of a fire weapon, you have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford it the state will provide you one" One of the cops informed as they handcuffed him and Jade was happy but she was trying to recover.

"I'll need you to come to the police station to testify and get examined" The other cop said and she nodded. Tori went to the police station with her and she did all the process to get Jeremy in prison, which wasn't so hard and a few hours later they left. As soon as both girls got in the car with the rest of the gang Jade broke out laughing but coughed a little.

"We did it!" She exclaimed gladly and Beck shook his head angrily.

"Yeah, I saw what you did" He commented as he handed her the phone, she'd even forgotten it was in the house. "I can't believe I was part of this, YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF RAPED AND MURDERED!" He exclaimed and punched the wheel so Jade looked down mortified. "And I let you do it, it was my fault"

"It was my idea…" She said.

"And I knew it was bad" He commented and took a breath before turning to her again. Jade had the belt marks around her neck, two bruises on her face, a cut lip and bruised wrists so he simply turned away again while shaking his head. "I shouldn't have let him get this far, look at you"

"Beck, it's fine…I'm fine and I'm glad I did it, he is in prison and he won't get out in a long time" Jade commented.

"No, it's not 'fine', Jade, I saw everything…You weren't supposed to let him get that far, you said you would need him in the same room but that was it and I'm sorry but what I saw wasn't acting, you were truly terrified!" Beck affirmed and she sighed because he was right. "That son of a bitch almost did it again, he got way too close…"

"But it didn't happen" Jade responded.

"What if the cops had arrived a little too late? You could be dead, are you happy with that? Because I'm not!" Beck said and punched the wheel again remembering the video. "Fucking bastard!"

"Beck, calm down…" Andre said.

"No, no…I can't! You all saw it, most of it wasn't even supposed to happen and I don't care what you say, you weren't the one in control in that room" Beck affirmed madly and she looked to the side nervously. "Look at me!" He demanded and she turned to him. "Do you have a single idea of what I felt while watching that video and knowing I was right outside the house?" He asked. "You could be…I don't even want to think about it, god damn it, Jade West!"

"I'm sorry, you're right" Jade said sincerely and sighed. "I thought I would be in control, I thought the cops would get here faster…I rushed the confrontation and no, I wasn't in control. It got to a point where I thought I wouldn't make it, I was scared…I thought he would rape and kill me for real this time. I assumed I would die and I imagined you would hate me for being so irresponsible and basically killing myself, which I can see is true…all that went through my mind while he choked me" She admitted with tears in her eyes. "Thankfully Tori and the cops arrived in time but the truth is I was terrified and I'd given up because I couldn't do anything to save my life, my revenge would happen but I wasn't going to see it…" she said and a few tears streamed down Beck's face just imagining her dead. "I'm sorry" Jade said sincerely and Beck simply hugged her.

"You're a complete idiot…but I love you" He said as he hugged her and she smiled. "Thank god they got there in time" Beck said and broke the hug to look into her eyes, he grabbed her face sweetly and gave her a little kiss. "We are never following your plans again" He commented and she chuckled while the rest of them laughed.

"It worked, though…That bastard is gonna pay for what he did to me" Jade said and Beck sighed.

"He better" He said.

"Let's celebrate!" Tori exclaimed.

"I'm dying to eat pasta" Jade said and they all nodded.

"Yay pasta!" Cat said happily and Beck turned on the engine.

"Pasta it is then…" He said and drove away.

Jeremy was indeed sent to prison and Mr. West stayed in there as well, they both had things to pay for and Jade had made sure they got their punishment. Crystal divorced Mr. West after a couple of months of being broke and she tried to marry another rich man but things were hard for her because everyone within her circle knew about her affair with a rapist.

Karina continued living in Europe with her family but she made sure to be in contact with Jade all the time and visited her twice a year. Jade continued living off her father's fortune and enjoying her new life, she didn't have a father anymore but she had her mother, her friends and Beck and they were enough to make her feel loved.

The gang was closer than they'd ever been because they literally knew what it was like to be in each other's shoes. Beck and Jade's relationship got stronger and Jade and Tori's friendship grew more than they would have expected, which was nice and in the end, Mrs. Lee's revenge hadn't ruined their lives but improved them instead because they got to know each other more. They switched bodies, lives and in Jade and Tori's case, secrets as well but that only ended up bringing them closer and making them more empathetic with each other; from that experience on they would share everything, from secrets to friendship.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the ending!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Now, one of you requested a story and I liked the idea, I'm kind of seeing how I could make it work and I'm liking my plot so far ;) However, I don't know when it'll be posted because I'm very busy with my classes but when I get some free time, I might write it :)**


End file.
